


Where The Flowers Bloom

by LadeyJezzabella



Category: Death in Paradise
Genre: Crime Fighting, Drama & Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, Murder Mystery, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:40:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 26,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23304037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadeyJezzabella/pseuds/LadeyJezzabella
Summary: They say Paradise is lost, but perhaps for Detective Inspector Neville Parker it is only one step away from being found. His sheltered life and strange idiosyncrasies have held him back, and now nearly hitting 40, he is beginning to wonder what on earth he's been doing with his life.Anna Hagan, the adopted daughter of Catherine Bordey, isn't so sure about the neurotic detective. But perhaps he will grow on her?Neville Parker/OC
Relationships: OC/Neville Parker
Comments: 32
Kudos: 12





	1. Where The Flowers Bloom. One.

**Author's Note:**

> So, I think we can all agree that the coronavirus has created tension and stress for everyone. I'm currently stuck indoors as I work in a spa normally, isolating as much as possible with my family.  
> On a positive spin! Quaratine has given me time to write more, sketch, crotchet and basically be creative. I watched the new series of Death in Paradise and really liked Neville. I don't know why, maybe quirky blokes do it for me haha. Either way, I decided to write this!  
> Themes include romance, smut, a hint of domestic mental abuse (nothing too intense) and murder (obviously).
> 
> I hope everyone is ok. Stay well and safe. I am always here if you want to message about anything, or any worries!
> 
> Please let me know your thoughts and leave plenty of kudos!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A tale about our newest detective on Saint Marie. I was going to make this a serie of one-shots, but a plot has formed, so now it's a full blown story! I hope you enjoy, stay safe and well. Please review and leave kudos if you can!
> 
> Jess xx

Where The Flowers Bloom

One: 

Anna couldn’t have been more than five minutes away from the bar when she was barrelled into quite harshly. The person in question let out an ‘oof’ sound, as the large brown paper bag she had been balancing precariously in her arms fell to ground in spectacular fashion. The pineapples once nestled nicely within her grasp tumbled to the dirty, dusty path like skittles, some bouncing along the road at random as she watched in disdain. 

“What the hell are you doing?! Can’t you look where you are going?” Anna snapped at the tall man before her, cursing creatively in French as she started scrambling around to pick up her fruit. 

“Oh Jesus! I’m really sorry, I wasn’t paying attention!” He stammered quickly, crouching down next to her to help with the pineapple rescue operation. “Let me help you!” 

“The bag is split!” Anna groaned as she noticed him trying to jam a few back into the now torn paper bag. He started piling as many as he could up into his arms, peeking over the sharp pointed leaves. 

“Where are you headed? I’ll carry these for you,” 

“Catherine’s bar, up the road aways,” Anna sighed as she gathered up the remaining pineapples, striding past him. “This way. And don’t drop them again!” 

“I know where Catherine’s bar is. She’s the Mayor too, right?” The stranger asked as he rushed to catch up, grasping the fruit tightly in his large hands. She noticed the quite heavy, thick suit he had on and wondered how on earth the man wasn’t dying in the heat. 

“Yeah,” The reply was swift, Anna’s sandals tapping along the ground. Her day hadn’t been going smoothly, what with the water pipe in her bathroom bursting, her boyfriend Miguel saying he wanted them to ‘go on a break’. Which, by his own definition, meant he wanted to go out and sow his oats elsewhere until he got bored and came back. And now, in the blistering Saint Marie midday sun, she was balancing eight pineapples in her arms due to the imbecile striding next to her. 

“I’m new to the island me. Haven’t been somewhere so hot in ages, it’s roasting,” He let out a small laugh. “Not here long though, have to get back home,” 

“Do you cause this much trouble back there?” Anna grumbled. 

“Oh no. Well, not usually anyway,” 

They strode into the empty bar and across to the store room. Anna dipped inside and noted he had to duck quite substantially to avoid knocking his head off the doorframe. She silently began stacking the fruit onto a few shelves and he mimicked her actions rapidly. 

“So, erm, my name’s Neville Parker. I’m the covering DI, until they can find someone permanent,” Neville spoke into the slightly darkened room, full to the brim of boxed rum, various fruits and all other manner of items. 

“You’re the new Detective inspector?” Anna asked in utter surprise, having thought he was just some English tourist who’d stumbled onto Saint Marie for the ‘experience’. 

“Er, yeah, that’s me,” 

“You’re younger than the last one,” She remarked, sliding the last pineapple away and clapping her hands together to shake off the debris. “I liked the last one.” 

Neville patted down his own trousers, catching her regard of him and flushing. “Well, I probably won’t be here long enough for you to even notice,” 

“That’s what they all say,” Anna shrugged, spinning on her heels and heading for the bar. She heard the detective inspector scrambling to catch up. 

“You didn’t tell me your name?” 

“Oh. I’m Anna Hagan,” 

“That’s not a French name, right?” 

“I’m not French,” She corrected. “I mean I speak French, but I’m actually English by birth. I lived in London until I was seven,” 

“Right, yeah, that makes sense. Your accent is a bit muddled,” Neville babbled. “I’m a Northerner, Manchester to be exact. Did you ever go there?” 

“Not that I remember, although it was probably too cold for us,” Anna replied as she started cleaning up a bit behind the bar, not entirely sure why she was telling this man her life story. It just seemed so easy to talk to him, as if they’d known each other for many years. “Why do you want to go back to that chilly place?” 

“It’s home,” He rubbed the back of his neck a little erratically and she noticed how pale his complexion was. The man was going to burn in a second if he wasn’t careful. “Plus, I’m getting bitten to death out here,” 

“Here,” Anna fumbled into one of the drawers behind the large bar, pulling out a tube of cream and holding it out. “It’s citronella gel, use this and they’ll leave you alone – not too much though, it’s strong,” 

Neville eyed it up as if it were a bomb about to explode. “Ah well, the thing is I am kind of on a strict prescription list from my doctor back home and...” He caught the exasperated expression on her face and took it from her fingers quickly. “On second thought, I could give it a go. Thank you,” 

“You’re welcome,” Anna nodded, wondering if it was too early to have a stiff rum. 

“Right well, I’d better be off then, work to do,” He breezed, jamming the gel into his backpack and giving it a shake so the contents rattled within. “It was nice to meet you Anna. You know, for the brief time I’ll be here and all that,” 

“Yeah, you too. Oh, and here,” She grabbed hold of a pineapple and tossed it to him. Neville started but managed to catch it neatly in his arms. “You can have that, on the house. Just try to look where you’re going next time, eh?” Anna grinned. 

“Thanks, I will,” He murmured with a small smile of his own, and Anna saw him take a backwards glance at her in her peripheral vision before he strode away from the bar. 

…


	2. Where The Flowers Bloom. Two.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to anyone reading so far! Here is another update. Please let me know your thoughts, and leave kudos for me!  
> Stay safe and well!  
> Jess xxx

Where The Flowers Bloom

Two. 

Two days after the infamous pineapple incident came another hazardous surprise in the form of one D.I Neville Parker. 

Anna often rode her white moped to work, the body work decorated with multi-coloured tropical blooms and a disparity of vibrant birds (Walking took a while longer, and was not so conducive in the mid-summer heat, either). Taking her usual route down the narrow bumpy lane and then into town, she had just rounded a corner when a man stepped out in front of her little moped without so much as a warning. 

Tires screeched as she slammed on the brakes and turned the wheel, pitching the back end of the vehicle upwards into the air and sending Anna flying forward. The bike toppled due to the angle of the front wheel and in turn she hurtled off, landing face first into the dirt. 

“Oh my god! I am so, so sorry! Are you alright?” A very familiar masculine voice sounded in Anna’s ears. She felt his hand fall on her back before he grasped her shoulder gently. “Let me help you, are you hurt?” 

Anna pushed herself up with her arm, meeting the dark brown eyes of Neville Parker with a narrowed glare. “You!” 

“Oh... erm. Hi,” He said sheepishly, removing his hand quickly as he noticed her glower. 

“What the hell is wrong with you?!” Anna cried, pulling off her helmet to allow long brunette curls to spring free. “Do you always lumber around like a – like a big walking tree!?” 

“I wasn’t thinking, I’m really sorry!” Neville said ardently, fingers scratching at his forearm profusely through the thick suit jacket he wore. 

“You can’t just step out in the middle of the road! I could have hit you!” 

“I know, I know. Please, can you just tell me you are ok? Are you injured? Do you want me to take you to the hospital -” 

“No way! I am not letting you take me anywhere, thank you very much!” She hauled up her moped to inspect the damage, thanking her lucky stars that the bike remained unmarred or dented. It was only due to the shock wearing off, did Anna begin to feel a stinging sensation on her cheek. She placed her hand onto the offending area, withdrawing the digits and seeing the shocking red of blood. 

“Oh my god, you’re bleeding!” Neville said in alarm, swinging his backpack from his shoulders and rummaging through its contents quickly. “I have a first aid kit in here somewhere, just give me a second.... where the hell are you?” 

“Er no, thank you. I’m going to work, I’m already late as it is.” Anna huffed in annoyance, prepared to wheel her moped the rest of the way. Her body felt quite sore, and she wanted to start her evening shift with a large rum. 

“Just let me stop the bleeding? Please? It’s the least I can do,” Neville asked sincerely, a neat grey box with a red cross on the front in his hand. Anna let out a ‘tut’ with her tongue, muttering a few choice words under her breath whilst wheeling the moped to the side of the small road. The tall detective followed suit and she nudged the kickstand with her foot, setting her vehicle upright before sitting on the seat with her feet flat on the ground. 

“This might sting,” He said softly, sliding one of his large hands onto her uninjured cheek, before placing a cloth of some kind against the wound. Neville’s hand was soft, warm, gentle. Anna’s skin was naturally pale, like his, but now held a sun kissed tan from years of sun exposure. She noticed that he smelt strongly of insect repellent and of course, citronella. The thought would have given her a laugh, had the situation warranted it, of course. 

Anna did wince as he used the cloth to stem the bleeding, the skin raw and tender. Her sky blue eyes met his and for a moment they widened in confoundment, as his gaze softened with a strange, devoted look that Anna found hard to decipher. 

She mentally scolded herself, remembering the man before her was an absolute nuisance, and that the butterflies in her stomach were due to the pain in her cheek, not Neville. 

He cleared his throat; face flushed a deep magenta. “I erm, have antiseptic wipes that might help?” 

“I think I’ll just take them to the bar. I really need to get going or I’m going to be in trouble. Again,” Anna said, ignoring the tingles as his hand splayed out slightly so his fingers brushed the sensitive skin of her neck. “You can let go of me now.” 

“Oh. Oh!” Neville flushed even harder, removing his hold quickly. Anna held onto the cloth at her cheek, making to start pushing her moped along the track, before he spoke up once more. “Here, let me do that!” 

“It’s alright, really -” 

“Honestly, it’s not a problem,” Neville took hold of the handles, beginning to wheel it along the road and into the main street in town. Anna was met with curious glances from many of the locals, of whom she waved her hand in a gesture that read ‘don’t ask’. Within minutes, they reached the bar. 

“Anna? What happened to you?” Catherine asked upon seeing the state of Anna, hurrying over to the disgruntled brunette. “I knew that moped was going to be dangerous! What did I tell you?” 

“It wasn’t my fault, mamam!” Anna cried, regretting it as her cheek stung. 

“Hi Catherine, er, actually, it was my fault,” Neville said as he rubbed the back of his neck. “I stepped out into the road, Anna managed to stop before she, well, you know, sent me flying. I’ve checked the cut and it’s not too deep, I don’t think stitches are necessary,” 

“That was very kind of you, Neville, thank you,” Catherine cooed. Her mamam not only ran a bar, but was also the Mayor of the island and always possessed a very calm, strong demeanour. These were traits Anna hoped she would inherit one day, depsite being convinced she was too much like her real mother. 

“Thank you!? I could have broken my neck, and you thank him?” Anna seethed. 

“Did you break your neck?” 

“Well, no, but I -” 

“And are you still in one piece?” 

“Yes.” 

“Then everything is ok, is it not Neville?” Her mamam grinned, patting him on the shoulder. Neville caught Anna’s glare and flushed, gulping audibly. 

“Er, yeah, all good,” 

Anna let out a scoff. “Just keep your distance from now on, alright?” She said to the detective warningly, muttering angrily whilst making her way into the back to clean herself up. 

Detective Inspector Neville Parker was a total nuisance, and the sooner he left, the better. 

...


	3. Where The Flowers Bloom. Three.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter does have one scene I have adapted from series nine, episode 8. There are no spoilers, so don't worry!   
> I hope you enjoy, and please leave kudos and reviews. 
> 
> Jess xxx

Where The Flowers Bloom 

Three. 

It took Catherine a lot of persuasion to get Anna in agreement of attending Neville’s ‘leaving party’. Slap bang in the middle of a case, he had made it clear to everyone that he would be flying home the moment he solved Robert Garwood’s murder. 

Anna took the beach route towards the inspector's accommodation. The sand felt silky yet rough between her toes, a welcome contradiction to her otherwise aching feet. The sea looked a glorious blue, lapping at the shoreline as if tempting her to dive in and swim deep into its cool depths. 

The medium sized beach hut used for all the D.I’s who transferred to the island sat picturesque amongst tropical wildlife and palm trees. The wood of the exterior had been weathered to match its surroundings, set just far enough away from the sea that high tide wouldn’t sweep it away. 

She couldn’t understand why anyone would want to leave such a beautiful place. 

The light material of her dusky blue floral wrap dress skimmed her curvy figure, the skirt ruffling around her legs in the slight breeze. The distinctive bellow of Ruby Patterson sounded from inside, followed by the upbeat melody of reggae music. “Anna! You made it!” 

Anna smiled tightly, pacing along the wrap-around balcony as all eyes fell to the new arrival. She was about to step inside when a panicked voice halted that idea. 

“Hey Anna, great to see you and all but, you can’t come in with sand all over your feet like that!” Neville said very quickly, his eyes swooping down her body to her sandy feet. “You have no idea what foreign bodies or bacteria you could carry in,” 

Her eyebrow quirked up as she looked up at him. “Are you serious? You live on a beach!” 

“I know! That’s why it’s even more important!” He stressed, his neck beginning to blotch in dark red patches. 

Anna swore in French a few times. “You are hard work, you know that?!” 

“Yes. My mother tells me all the time,” Neville agreed as she began dusting the sand from her feet in annoyance. There were a few amused snickers from inside, Anna shoving on her sandles rather furiously before gesturing towards the offensive appendages. 

“There! Are you happy now?” 

“Yeah er, thanks. Please come in,” He said sheepishly as she walked in to the beach house, the place looking exactly the same as detective Mooney had kept it. “How is your face, by the way?” 

“It’s getting better, no thanks to you,” Anna replied sharply. Catherine cleared her throat pointedly, giving her daughter a ‘start behaving yourself right now’ kind of look. Anna rolled her eyes to the heavens, plastering on a dazzling smile. “It’s much better, thanks for asking,” 

Neville appeared rather nervous, his face flushing a deep red. “Again, I’m really sorry about, you know... what happened,” 

“That’s very nice of you to say Neville, isn’t it Anna?” Her mamam pressed, unwrapping a platter of what looked like mini sausages and taking one to eat. 

“Yes,” Anna replied through gritted teeth. 

He rubbed the back of his neck a little, asking politely. “Can I get you drink Anna? I have beer, rum, some kind of blue liquor stuff -” 

“Rum is fine, thanks,” She replied with a nod, as he shuffled off towards the kitchen. 

“Will you be nice, Anna?” Catherine hissed, her many necklaces jangling together. “He looks so nervous around you, you’re scaring him!” 

“Oh please, he’s a grown man, he’ll be fine,” Anna whispered. 

“You are nearly 28 years old and you still act like a petulant teenager sometimes Anna!” 

“Me? He is the one who nearly killed me the other day-” 

“Here is your rum!” Neville announced out of nowhere, making both women jump. Anna wheeled around too quickly, knocking the drink in his hand and sending the liquid spilling all over his shirt. 

“Oh my god! I’m sorry!” She took the glass from him quickly, placing it and what was left of the rum onto the table. “Do you have a towel!?” 

“It’s alright honestly, I can change,” Neville insisted, bustling away again to grab clean clothes. Anna placed her face into her palm. Was their every encounter always to end in disaster? She downed the mouthful of spiced rum from her cup, heading to the kitchen in search of the bottle. 

… 

The sea lapped gently at her ankles as Anna stood on the shoreline. The moon, a bright silver orb in the sky, reflected white dusky specks on its inky black surface, the water as still as a mill pond. A soft, steady beat sounded from the house, as did the voices of the occupants within. Commissioner Patterson’s deep gruff and Ruby’s rather booming voice were the most prominent, of course. 

Both Anna and the commissioner were in agreement that Neville was indeed rather a nuisance. Despite this, Anna could admit to herself that the party hadn’t been all that terrible, and she’d even found Neville’s aversion to spicy food quite amusing. 

Kicking up some sea water leisurely, Anna decided to head back inside and see what Ruby was talking so animatedly about. She was surprised to see Neville sat on the sand not too far away, his gaze catching hers and his face flushing at being caught watching her. Anna traipsed over towards him, hand on hip as she looked down at the tall detective. 

“Aren’t you worried about all the bacteria and … erm, the other thing you said?” 

“Foreign bodies. And well, yes. But I don’t really care right now,” He replied with a shrug, dark eyes glazed over slightly. 

“Ah. That’ll be the rum talking,” She pointed out, sitting next to him. “It’s strong stuff, you know?” 

“Yeah, you know I never do anything like this back home. Drink rum, dance to reggae music on sandy beaches,” He gestured wildly with his free hand. 

“Why not?” 

“Because, Anna, my life back home is boring. It’s very boring, actually. When you have issues like I have it becomes easier just to play it safe all the time, until you end up spending every day of your life just avoiding, well, everything, really.” Neville took a sip of his rum, eyes on the sea. “You know, this is first time I’ve been abroad since I was a teenager?” 

Anna’s eyebrows shot up. “What? And how old are you now?” She asked, not even caring how potentially rude that question was. He laughed at her abruptness. 

“I’m 39. 39 years old, and I've barely ever left Manchester.” His smile faded at that, a sadness over shadowing him. Anna suddenly felt sorry for Neville, and slightly surprised at his age – she thought he was younger, just by looking at him. 

“Well I will be honest. I haven’t really been anywhere other than here since Catherine adopted me.” Anna took a swing of her own drink. “So, it’s the same thing, really,” 

“Yeah but, you have all this. Why would you want to leave?” 

“True. But you shouldn’t beat yourself up over staying home. Home is good, you know? Having a place you truly belong,” Anna sighed, lying down on the sand and staring up at the sky. She could feel his gaze on her. 

“Don’t you think you belong here?” 

“I don’t know. Well, yes, I do belong here, I couldn’t imagine living anywhere else, I guess. Maybe there’s just something missing.” Anna giggled a little after she said this. “I’ve had too much rum,” 

“Me too,” Neville laughed deeply, resting his arm on his knee, leg bent. 

“The question is, Neville, are you happy with the way you live, back home?” Anna rolled to her side, leaning her head onto her hand so she could look at him. 

“Honestly? I was. I was. Well at least, I thought I was. Lately I've started to worry that I'm going to wake up when I’m ninety and regret every single second I just made do with my life.” 

Anna regarded him for a moment, realising the man before her was at a crucial turning point in his life. She bit at her bottom lip, not wanting to say anything that may make it worse, sitting up properly on the sand and feeling it falling from her curls. “Monks.” 

Neville started, giving her a puzzled expression. “You what?” 

“Monks. They don’t believe in regret. They just believe that yesterday happened, and there’s nothing any of us can do to change it. So, you just have to wake up tomorrow and live how you want,” Anna finished her drink. “It doesn’t matter how old you are. You could live more in a year than some people do in a lifetime, you know?” 

Neville pondered her words for a moment. “Monks. They are bloody know it all sods, aren’t they?” 

Anna threw her head back and laughed, trying to ignore the stupid butterflies having a party in her stomach. There was no way in hell Anna would admit she was attracted to him. Never. Ever. 

“You know Anna, this is the first conversation we’ve had that you haven’t yelled at me?” He said after he stopped chuckling, a warmth in his gaze that made her insides squirm. 

“Don’t get used to it,” Anna jested, narrowing her blue eyes playfully. Neville downed his rum, unexpectedly reaching out and running his fingers very lightly over the wound on her cheek. Her breath caught as she saw his eyes dilate at the contact. 

“I am really sorry, by the way. I don’t think I could ever hurt you on purpose,” He said, barely above a whisper. Anna was convinced he was going to kiss her and what with the rum and the way he was looking at her, she didn’t think she’d try to stop him. 

“Anna!!! Anna, Sir! Come inside and do some shots with us!!!” Ruby roared at top volume, both Anna and Neville jumping five feet into the air. She turned to see Ruby gesturing wildly at them to come over, before she stomped back inside. 

Letting out a breath she didn’t even realise she’d been holding, Anna stood up. “We’d better go before Ruby wakes up the entire island,” 

“Oh, yeah, you’re right. I’ll be there in a sec,” Neville stammered, his face flushed. 

“Ok,” Anna nodded, vanishing from his side with her dress floating around her ankles. Her heart was currently beating rather fast and the sound of shots became a very appealing idea. 

...


	4. Where The Flowers Bloom. Four.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm on a roll at the moment! Here is another update.  
> The chapter does contain spoilers for series nine, epsiode 8. Just a warning if you haven't seen it yet!   
> Jess xxx

Where The Flowers Bloom 

Four. 

Standing next to Olivia Reeves, Neville knew with a sinking heart that he would soon be flying home, away from Saint Marie, for good. 

It was what he wanted, wasn’t it? To be away from sand that got everywhere, insects that had it in for him and a lizard he was pretty sure he was allergic to. So why then, why in his heart, did Neville not want to leave? 

“You’re sad, aren’t you?” Olivia asked him. Blind she may be, but her other senses were tuned in perfectly. When he didn’t reply, the older woman turned to face him. “Inspector?” 

“There’s something I’ve been wondering ever since we met. Something you said, about how this island trips you up. Well, you moved here just after you lost your sight, didn’t you?” 

“I did,” 

“But, surely, after what happened to you, it would have been easier to just stay where you were. Stay somewhere familiar, and safe,” 

The actress contemplated his words for a moment, the blueness of her dress catching the strands of turquoise in her eyes. “Yes, I could have stayed in London, but, something in me wanted a fresh start, you know? And I thought, if I can never see the sun again, then I want to feel it. So, I came here,” 

Neville sucked in a deep breath. “Going home... it scares me.” 

“I thought it was what you wanted,” 

“Well it was, but then... I drank rum and danced on a beach... and...” 

“And?” 

“Met the most beautiful woman I’ve ever seen in my life.” 

Olivia laughed heartily, giving his shoulder a nudge. “Then stay,” 

“Well, that scares me even more!” Neville cried. 

“Huh!” She scoffed teasingly, the pair laughing at how ridiculous he was being. The moment was interrupted suddenly by the loud blaring of a car horn. 

“And there’s my taxi.” Neville murmured. “I suppose... this is it, then,” 

“Yes. I suppose...” Olivia placed her hand on his forearm. “But, if I were you, inspector, I would stay. Stay and drink rum, dance on the beach... and tell that woman you think she is beautiful,” With that, the lady turned and walked towards home, leaving him alone to ponder just what he was going to do with his life. 

… 

“I passed! I passed the sergeant exam!” J.P exclaimed, looking like an excited kid who’d been told he could have unlimited ice cream for the rest of his life. Anna squealed in delight, wrapping her arms around the startled man. 

“I knew you could do it! Well done J.P!” She cried. 

“Thank you,” J.P grinned, taking a seat at the table with Ruby, Madeleine and the Commissioner. Anna beamed, though there was something pressing on the back of her mind. Neville had solved the case, which meant very soon he would be on a plane and out of her life. For some reason, this bothered Anna more than it should. 

“Here is to Sergeant Hooper!” Ruby said, raising her glass. Anna raised her beer and they all clinked together. “I’m so proud of you!” She said to J.P, jostling his shoulder. 

“Thank you. Oh and, farewell to D.I Neville Hooper,” J.P raised his glass once more. Anna felt her heart sink a little, not missing the commissioners slight look of relief at the revelation. She retreated back inside the bar to tidy up, finding the task of cleaning a blessed distraction from the turmoil within her mind. 

Neville was a nuisance. He was! Anna didn’t like him. She didn’t. No way. He would soon be back to his dull life in Manchester and they would all be the better for it. 

It was funny, Anna realised, that she appeared to be trying to talk herself into believing it. She grabbed the broom from its leaning position behind the bar, sweeping up the floor with her back to the entrance. 

A hand fell onto her shoulder and it scared her so much she shrieked. Whirling around quickly, Anna smacked whoever it was in the chest with her broom. A very shocked Neville Parker stumbled backwards slightly in shock, hands flying up in surrender. 

“It’s just me!” 

“Jesus! You scared me to death!” Anna roared, as he started rubbing his chest with a wince. 

“That really hurt,” 

“Don’t sneak up on people like that, my god!” She seethed. “I thought you were going home, anyway? What are you doing here?” 

“I... well, I decided I want to stay,” He admitted with a nonchalant shrug. 

“Why?” 

“Well, erm. You know. Monks,” Neville grinned a little, the strong smell of his ridiculous insect repellent wafting into her nose. “and, I have a lot of living to do. Living the way I want to, not how I have to,” 

Anna couldn’t help the twitch of her full lips, leaning the broom back against the bar and folding her arms. “And here was me thinking we got rid of you for good.” She sighed dramatically. “Why did I have to tell you about the monks?” 

Neville stepped closer to her in thought. “What you said made a lot of sense... these past two weeks have been some of the best in my life and, I am sure it’s going to be hellish, what with the insects and dodgy food. I’ll constantly need anti-histamines for sure. Not to mention the little devil of a lizard Harry spreading his germs all over the shack...” 

“Neville, you should probably shut up before you talk yourself into going home,” Anna said pointedly with amusement laced in her tone. “Anyway, I knew you were going to stay,” 

He quirked a thick dark eye brow. “You did?” 

“Yeah. How could you resist? This place is a paradise,” Anna cocked her hip a little, tilting her head to look up at him. “What other reason do you need?” 

Neville gazed upon her wistfully, his expression turning endearingly nervous as he tugged a little at his shirt collar. “There is another reason, actually, I -” 

“Anna? Can we talk – oh,” 

Anna started, peering around Neville to see none other than Miguel in the threshold. His gaze snapped from her to the detective, eyes narrowing in suspicion. “Who are you then?” He asked quite rudely. 

“Miguel!” Anna warned. “This is D.I Neville Parker. Neville, this is Miguel,” 

“Hello,” Neville said unsurely. 

“Ah, you’re the new detective inspector?” Miguel let out a little snort. He’d always been a stocky guy, shoulders broad and arms muscled. His Dad was a Saint Marie native, whilst his mother was from France, so his skin tone was more the colour of dark copper. “Cool, good to meet you. Anna, can I talk to you?” 

“I am busy right now Miguel,” She replied. 

“Oh right, but not too busy to talk to this guy?” He snapped back, jabbing his thumb at Neville. “Come on Anna, just five minutes?” 

“Fine, I’ll talk with you at the beach in minute, ok?” 

“Yeah, see you soon then,” Miguel nodded in appeasement, eyeing up Neville coldly. The taller detective bristled, his gaze calm, collected and stony as the younger man finally left the bar with a ‘tsk’. 

“He seems... nice?” Neville joked, obviously trying to ease the tension. 

“He’s an asshole and my ex. I better go deal with him.” Anna sighed. 

“Oh, that’s fine, I actually have a few things I need to do anyway, so I’d better get going,” Neville said as he strode towards the door, disappointment etched into his features. 

“Oh, Neville?” 

He whirled around rapidly. “Yeah?” 

“I’m glad that you’re staying. Even if I fear for my life every time you’re around,” Anna flashed him a big grin, one he returned easily. 

“Thanks, Anna.” 

…


	5. Where The Flowers Bloom. Five.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Songs I would recommend listening to whilst reading this chapter:
> 
> What One Dance Can Do, Beres Hammond 
> 
> Wine Slow, Gyptain 
> 
> They Gonna Talk, Beres Hammond 
> 
> Slow Down, Skip Marley feat H.E.R 
> 
> Beautiful Lady, Gyptain 
> 
> Down by the River, Morgan Heritage 
> 
> Brown Skin, Indie Arie 
> 
> Please enjoy, and tell me what you think! Kudos always appreciated.   
> Stay safe and well folks!  
> Jess xxxx

Where The Flowers Bloom 

Five. 

Catherine’s bar buzzed with life. Tourists and locals mixed together as they basked in the cooling Caribbean sunset, drinking copious amounts of rum, beer and vodka. A rainbow of colours swam throughout the heady atmosphere as women floated about in bright dresses and floral blouses. Anna herself wore a dark yellow sundress, the sleeves falling off her shoulders. The hem fell to just above her knees at the front, before swooping longer to her heels at the back. She let her usually tied up hair flow free in long waves down her back, wearing an array of gold bangles and a pair of hoop earrings studded with tiny diamante's. 

Technically her night off, Anna agreed to make an appearance in support of Maya, her best friend and lead singer of the band playing at the bar. Maya currently aided her fellow band mates in setting up their equipment, stationed just a bit further inside. 

“Anna, will you settle an argument for me please?” Maya asked as she caught Anna’s arm, dragging her towards her band mates in determination. 

“Sure, but I can’t promise I’ll be any help,” She laughed, sipping at her rum. “Hey guys,” Anna greeted Jonah, Derreck and Sam, all nodding in their acknowledgment. 

Maya giggled, flicking a braid from her face. The girl’s dark skin glowed in the sparkling fairy lights margining the interior walls of the bar, her vivid red tight skin dress clinging to her curved frame perfectly. “Sam here met the new D.I today. He reckons the man will last another week before he goes back home,” 

“He’s already decided he’s staying,” Anna shrugged. 

“Have you met him? The man is crazy. He was going on and on about how many different types of mosquitos there are and wouldn’t stop itching his arm,” Sam sniggered, taking a seat on the amp he’d just plugged in. “Why do they always hire the really odd ones, eh?” 

“Well, he might be a bit... odd, but Madeleine and Ruby told me he’s a great detective,” Anna argued, as Maya wrapped an arm around her shoulder. 

“Didn’t he make you crash your moped?” She questioned with an eyebrow quirked, getting that knowing smirk on her full lips. 

“Yeah, I'm not saying he isn’t a pain in arse, or anything, I’m just saying – I'm saying -” 

“What, what are you saying?” Maya grinned. 

Anna let out a sigh, not really sure why she was feeling so flustered and defensive. “Nothing. Just, don’t judge him before you know him, yeah?” 

“All I’m saying, Anna, is the guy has zero game. I bet he’s a virgin,” Derreck laughed loudly, joined by sniggers and barks of amusement. “What he needs is to get laid, proper and good. That’ll sort out his problems for sure!” 

“You guys are ridiculous.” Anna grumbled, as they all erupted into further laughter. 

“Don’t worry Anna, we are only joking,” Maya smiled reassuringly, resting her hands about Anna’s shoulders to implore her with hazel flecked eyes. “What happened with Miguel?” 

“Oh. We broke up,” 

“Finally. He was no good for you,” 

“I know.” Anna agreed, the boys now engaged in their own animated discussion about what sounded like cars. “Well, I know now. He practically begged me to give him another chance, like I haven’t already given him a million, you know?” 

“Exactly, the guy is trash. Are you ok though?” Maya asked in sincerity. 

“Yeah, I’m fine, don’t worry about me,” 

“You know what? After the gig we are going out, no exceptions. You need to have fun, and to be honest, I need to get laid myself,” 

Anna giggled. “Alright you crazy girl, it’s on,” 

“Right, I’ll see you after the set!” Maya beamed, proceeding to whirl away from Anna and start yelling at the boys to get their asses into gear. Anna smiled to herself, hopping up onto a bar stool as punters started to take note of the upbeat reggae beat and deep base of Derreck’s guitar. Maya’s gravelly, strong voice sounded and Anna along with a few others let out cheers, people already beginning to swing their hips to the beat on the dancefloor. 

Around an hour later she spotted Neville, sitting at a table outside with Ruby, Madeleine and J.P. He looked, as usual, a little uncomfortable and overwhelmed, taking sip of his beer whilst the others chattered around him. Anna couldn’t help the swell in her heart at the sight of him. She tilted her head a little as she watched Neville, wondering if Sam was right. 

Even if it were true, it was none of anyone’s business, of course. It didn’t stop Anna thinking about it, though. From the angle she could see him at, he did look quite handsome. His black thick hair was slightly mussed from his ministrations, shirt loosely buttoned and tie missing. He was tall too, yet not at all imposing, his demeanour and sincerity a striking difference to any man she’d previously dated. 

Perhaps it was due to this notion that Anna was drawn to him? 

Ruby spotted her and started waving madly. “Anna!! Come over here!!!” The young woman caught the attention of everyone in the group, Neville’s face quirking into a nervous smile. The sun had just disappeared beneath the horizon, the sky turning an inky dark blue, illuminating the balcony in soft amber hues. 

“Hey guys, how are we doing?” Anna smiled gently. 

“Very well thank you Anna, do you want to sit down? Hold on I’ll get you a chair!” Ruby rushed over to an occupied table to grab a spare chair quickly, Madeleine rolling her eyes good naturedly. Neville appeared a bit stunned. 

“Are you alright?” She asked him quizzically. 

“Yeah. Great. Fine. I’m good – you look great, nice, I mean,” He stammered, his face and neck blotching in red patches. 

“Oh. Er, thanks,” Anna said as she fiddled with the sleeve of her dress, heart beating a little faster than normal. She saw Madeleine and J.P raise their eyebrows at each other with tiny smiles; as Ruby finished arguing with the people, who she was currently stealing a chair off of. She slid it over to Anna and sat her on the corner next to Neville, who downed quite a bit of his beer. 

… 

“Not really your thing, eh?” She asked Neville a while later, placing another beer in front of him as he eyed up some of the food his colleagues had ordered unsurely. 

Ruby, Madeleine and J.P were currently in the middle of an animated discussion, all leaning on the exterior bamboo fence around the bar canopy with strong drinks in hand. 

“Can’t say it is, no. Too erm... spicy. Yeah, spicy,” He shuddered a little. Anna smiled, taking a piece of calamari and popping it into her mouth. 

“This? Spicy? It’s barely flavoured!” She protested, gesturing toward the food. 

“What? I have a very mild palette!” Neville urged. “I’m more of a meat and two veg kind of guy, you know?” 

“Hm. I remember my real mamam used to make shepherd's pie, I liked that,” 

“My Mum makes the meanest shepherds pie ever. It’s literally to die for,” He looked into the distance for a moment in deep thought, the lights from the rooftop glittering in his dark brown eyes. “and Lancashire hotpot. You literally can’t beat that,” 

“I’ve never heard of this Lancashire hotpot,” Anna began munching at his uneaten food, realising she was in fact quite hungry. He didn’t react to this faux par in the slightest, leaning back in his chair and looking rather more relaxed than he had moments before she’d sat down. 

“What? Really?” He appeared affronted, though the tease in his eyes told her he wasn’t actually offended. 

“Well what is in it?” 

“Beef, usually, but you could use lamb too. Carrots, onions, er, parsnips – potatoes for sure. All cooked together in a pot with thick, proper, gravy. Honestly, best thing ever on a cold winters day,” 

Anna quirked an eyebrow. “Can you cook this pot hot thing?” 

He laughed. “Hotpot. And potentially, though it’d never be as good as my Mum’s,” 

“Then you will have to cook it sometime, I would like to try it,” Anna requested, not really aware of the implications her words offered and finding the sudden flush on his cheeks rather endearing. 

“Well, I, yeah sure, of course I can,” 

“Good,” She twitched her lips, noting him take a second rather large glug of beer. “There is a restaurant on the other side of the island that does English food, just to let you know,” 

“Really?” Neville perked up somewhat. “I could really do with eating something proper. My stomach thinks my throats been cut,” 

“That is the strangest saying I’ve ever heard,” Anna giggled in bemusement, not missing the warm tingles in her stomach as his gaze softened in his regard of her. She liked it, the way he was looking at her, the way a sudden tangible tension seemed to crackle between them like the current through a wire. It became overwhelming, and Anna quickly cleared her throat. “Do you like the band?” 

“Oh, yeah, they’re great,” Neville nodded, his hand twitching on the table, as if he really wanted to reach out and... 

“The singer is my best friend, Maya. She’s amazing,” Anna rambled. “They play here like, every other week,” 

“Anna I – well, what I mean to say is...” His gaze found someone in the distance and he bristled. “Oh Christ. It's the Commissioner. I swear to God, the man hates me,” 

Anna swung her gaze to the Commissioner in question, who was speaking with her mamam, and giggled. “He doesn’t hate you,” 

“Ever since we got stuck on mosquito island and his boat got wrecked, he gives me this look. I know he’s plotting a way to get me off Saint Marie,” 

“Well... I suppose that could be true. He does have ways of making people disappear,” Anna said in a low, ominous voice. 

“What?!” Neville cried in disdain, catching her grin and sighing. “You’re making fun of me, aren’t you?” 

“Yes!” She laughed, hitting his shoulder softly. “You’re being paranoid! Commissioner Patterson is just a tough nut to crack, that’s all,” 

A raucous cheer sounded from within the bar as the band started to play a rather popular song. Ruby’s eyes immediately lit up and she jumped over, grabbing Anna’s hand. “It’s time to daaance!” 

Anna smiled apologetically to Neville as she was hauled away to the dancefloor. They were joined by J.P and Madeleine, the police sergeant beginning to sway with her boyfriend, Lawrence. Ruby suddenly got a mischievous glint to her eyes, disappearing to return with a rather reluctant Neville in tow. 

The man looked like a fish out of water. Anna fighting the urge to laugh at how utterly adorable he appeared, flailing his limbs around like Bambi on ice. She decided to take pity on him, sliding her hand into his and watching his eyes meet hers in surprise. Anna smiled, swaying her body to the beat and gesturing for him to do the same. 

“Relax, huh?” She said to him, the beat slowing slightly, their bodies close. 

Neville was getting it, now, his body not so rigid, free hand sliding over her waist as his confidence grew. Anna let her hand glide up to his shoulder, her eyes level with his chest until she craned her neck to see him, a small smile on his lips. 

He was warm and gentle, swaying in time with her, not a hint of his hand trying to wander or anything of a similar ilk. Anna realised that he smelled of a deep, heady cologne, rather than his usual trademark insect repellent. She found it quite intoxicating, oblivious to her surroundings, no more people, doors, windows, just the two of them. 

Abruptly awakened, Anna blinked as thundering claps brought her back into reality. The song had come to its conclusion. She brought her hands away from him softly, joining in with the audience whilst Neville did the same, face reddened, but eyes a smouldering melt of emotion that boiled down to one: devotion. 

...


	6. Where The Flowers Bloom. Six.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey!  
> So here is where things start to get a bit juicy, Death in Paradise style. After all, what is a love story without some trials and tribulations? Let me know your thoughts and I hope everyone is still staying safe and well in this crazy time.
> 
> Jess xxx

Where The Flowers Bloom 

Six. 

“Miguel? Are you home?” Anna called through the threshold of her ex-boyfriend's apartment, frowning slightly as she noticed the door was slightly ajar. The bag with one of his CD’s and a T-shirt was clutched in her fist, the decision of whether to just drop it on his front porch and leave rather tempting. 

The problem lay in why on earth Miguel’s door was already open. In the few years they had been dating, Anna had never known him to leave his apartment so unsecure. His prime collection of vintage records and movie memorabilia, costing thousands, ensured this. 

“Miguel?” She asked again, her voice a little edgy as a bad feeling erupted down the muscles of her spine. “I swear Miguel, if you are just messing with me it’s not funny!” Anna sighed in exasperation, using her free hand to push the door open and pacing lightly inside. 

The hallway was dark, save for a strip of sunlight illuminating the end of the corridor. Miguel often made more noise than one man should technically be able to make, so the fact his apartment was dead silent caused Anna to wonder if he was really home. Perhaps he’d gone out, and just forgotten about his door? She peaked into his sitting room, then the bathroom, slowly making her way to the kitchen at the back of the first floor flat. 

There was red. Anna blinked, staring down at the thick, smooth red substance pooling over the terracotta coloured lino. Her eyes tracked the liquids journey until they were met with the sickly still form of Miguel. Lying face down in his own blood, arms bent at either side of his head that sported a large, gaping laceration that had partially caved in the back of his skull. 

Anna gasped, dropping the bag in her hands, bile rising into her throat. The fear clutched at her heart like a vice, ice encompassing every vein until the very same panic she’d felt as child rose to the surface and she was drowning. Nearly tripping over her own feet, Anna made a hasty retreat out of the apartment, stopping just short of the front door and whipping out her mobile. 

The next hour seemed to pass her by like a dream. Anna sat nearly folded into herself on the porch, unable to move, mind reeling with possibilities. Miguel was dead. He was actually stone-cold dead. And he wasn’t coming back. 

The Honore’ Police force arrived within fifteen minutes of her panicked call, Ruby being the one to answer the phone. A flurry of activity took place after they arrived; taping off the murder scene, inspecting the body and several voices talking about... well, God only knew what. 

“Anna,” Neville kneeled down before her so as to be eye-level and she caught his gaze as he implored her with dark eyes. “Are you alright?” 

“He’s really dead, isn’t he?” She whispered. 

“Yes. I’m sorry, Anna,” 

A single tear fell down her cheek, but she wiped it away, taking a deep breath. “I can’t believe it.” 

“Look, I know this was a big shock but... I need to ask you some questions. Is that Ok?” 

“Yeah...” She nodded, watching as him as he sat onto the lounge chair opposite, face lined with a concerned frown. 

“Can you... tell me your relationship to Miguel Armand?” Neville hesitated only slightly at this question, clearing his throat. 

“He was my ex.” Anna said shortly, blinking away tears. “We split up about four days ago... officially.” 

“So, can you tell me what happened? Why were you here in the first place?” 

“Well... I was just dropping off some of the things he left at my place and... I noticed the door wasn’t shut properly. Miguel always has his door locked. So, I went inside to see what was going on and... he was lying there...” Anna trailed off, feeling her lungs constricting as if a rope was wrapped around her throat. 

“Hey, it’s alright, Anna,” Neville said as he leant forwards, placing his hand on hers. “You’re safe, I promise. Can you think of anyone who might want to do this to him? Anyone who may have a vendetta against him, or something?” 

“I... I don’t know.... I can’t think,” She whispered hoarsely. 

“No problem. It’s been a hell of a shock, there’s no rush,” Neville squeezed her digits and she nodded meekly, closing her eyes as two men in black lifted Miguel’s bagged up body out of his apartment, placing him in a police van. The notion made Anna feel even worse, a plume of sweat breaking out on her skin. 

“Sir, can I talk to you a minute?” Madeleine asked almost sharply, eyeing both Anna and Neville. He flashed Anna a tiny, reassuring smile before following the D.S far away enough to be out of earshot. 

… 

“What is it, Madeleine?” Neville said quickly, keen to get cracking with the investigation. He admitted to being shocked at Anna’s call to the station that afternoon, finding the notion of her in distress quite disturbing. He hadn’t even thought about spraying insect repellent on himself, or even the quite angry rash blooming on his left upper arm. He wanted to help, to get to the bottom of this horrendous crime so Anna could feel at peace once more. 

“I think from now on I should question Anna, regarding the investigation,” Madeleine replied, face inclined upwards as she regarded him with her cool dark eyes. The D.S was taller than average for a woman, but at 6ft2, Neville often towered over most. 

“What? Why?” 

“Because, Sir, you clearly have feelings for Anna and it is unprofessional. You are emotionally compromised and it's going to cloud your judgement,” She folded her arms about herself, hip sticking out just slightly. Neville noticed a lot of the women on Saint Marie held themselves this way. They were matriarchs through and through. 

“If I did have feelings for Anna – which I’m not saying I do! - it still wouldn’t make a difference to my professionalism. I can separate work from my personal life, Sergeant,” 

Madeleine had raised her brow in disbelief. “I’ve seen the way you look at her, Neville. We all have. I’m not saying you have to step down from the investigation, just leave the questioning of Anna to me,” 

Neville sighed, running his hand over his face. There was no denying it anymore. Of course, he had feelings for Anna! In fact, there wasn’t a day gone by since meeting the woman he hadn’t thought about her. But now she was involved in a murder investigation and, loathe he admit it, Anna Hagan was a prime suspect. 

There was no way he believed Anna had murdered her ex, yet being Miguel’s ex gave Anna clear motive. There could be no doubt that until more evidence was found, she would be at the centre of their web. It made his heart grow cold. 

“You’re right. I... I’ll leave the questioning to you,” He finally relented. 

“Ok. Don’t worry sir, we will figure out who did this,” Madeleine said in earnest, placing her hand on his shoulder soothingly. Neville nodded in defeat, casting his gaze over to Anna. She was still where he had left her, knees curled up to her chest and face a ghostly white. Her blue eyes shot up to meet Madeleine, who resumed Neville’s previous position as she began further questioning. 

It was going to be a long few days. 

...


	7. Where The Flowers Bloom. Seven.

Where The Flowers Bloom 

Seven. 

After a sleepless night involving nightmares she had not experienced in many years, Anna found herself walking up the stairs towards the Honore’ police department. She felt heavy and sluggish, exhausted from a lack of sleep and emotional stress weighing her down like an anchor. 

Answers were what she needed, what she craved. A reason behind the sudden death of her ex-boyfriend and why on earth someone had gone so far as to kill him. 

Neville looked up from his desk as soon as Anna entered the building. Save for him, no one else was at any other of the three desks, so it seemed the man was quite alone. He stopped rifling through a thick wad of documents, standing up so abruptly his chair rolled backwards and hit the wall behind him. 

“Anna, is everything alright?” His concern for her wellbeing left her stomach in knots. This swiftly turned to slight dread as she noticed the photograph of herself on a whiteboard, currently underneath the heading ‘SUSPECTS’ written in red. 

Neville rapidly turned the board around on wheels that squeaked over lino flooring. “I’m sorry about that... we sort of have to do it, elimination process and all. Plus, I can’t really let you see it, what with you being so close to the case,” 

Anna bit at her bottom lip for a moment, wishing she could just scream or shout, anything to stop feeling so helpless. “Have you found anything out? About who could have done this?” 

“Well, I erm, the thing is, I can’t really discuss that with you – it's nothin’ personal,” Neville added, catching her narrowing eyes. “We’re... making good progress,” 

“Do you think I did it?” She pressed, knowing how unreasonable she was being, yet feeling too wound up for the niceties of a regular conversation. 

“Anna...” Neville winced visibly, shaking his head. “I can’t answer that, you know I can’t. Please don’t put me in this position?” 

Anna huffed in annoyance. “It’s a simple question!” 

“I get it, ok? You’re upset and I know it’s difficult, but I swear I’m doing everything I can to get this sorted,” He was being so reasonable it made Anna want to cry. She pushed her hands into her hair, dragging the matted curls through taught fingers before meeting his gaze once more with fierce determination. 

“I’m not asking Detective Inspector Parker. I am asking you – Neville, the human being! Do you think I did it?” 

“No!” Neville practically roared. “Of course, I don’t think you did it! But I still have to do my job, alright?” He turned away from her with an angry sigh, chucking the pencil he’d been holding at his desk with more force than was necessary. 

Anna immediately felt awful. “Neville I-” 

“You know I could get severely reprimanded for just sayin’ that? Or worse, they could bloody well fire me.” He enforced, shoulders rigid as he leant his hands on the desk, putting his weight onto the piece of furniture. 

“I’m sorry.” She whispered, a few tears streaming down her cheeks. “I just... needed to know. I needed to hear you say it. It was selfish, I’m so sorry,” 

Neville noticed the tears, his face twisting into a look of remorse. “I shouldn’t have lost my temper like that, I’m sorry...” He grabbed a few tissues from a box on his desk, striding over and handing them to her. 

“You don’t need to apologise,” Anna wiped her face, feeling decidedly like a fool. “I have a way of infuriating people. At least, that’s what mamam always says,” 

“I think you have a fair reason to be infuriating,” Neville flashed her a weak smile, lifting his hand and pushing a lock of hair from her face. “Did you even sleep a wink last night?” 

Anna shook her head. “I close my eyes and all I see is...” She trailed off, knowing he had the acumen to fill in the blanks. 

“You sort of get used to it, in my line of work,” The detective said morosely. “Though it’s easier when you have a subjective outlook on the situation, of course,” 

“What made you want to be a detective, Neville?” 

Her question must have thrown him a little, for he blinked in surprise. “I... guess because it’s the only thing in life I'm good at. Solving puzzles, figuring things out, connecting the dots. Actions will always lead to consequences. It’s certain, you know?” 

“I understand, though I do not believe it is the only thing you are good at,” Anna scrunched up the paper tissues in her fist lightly, sunlight filtering into the building as the clouds broke in the sky. He eyed her warmly as she leant her backside against one of the desks, feeling extremely fatigued all of a sudden. “I... wanted to stop by here because I think I remember a few things. Madeleine asked me to tell her if I knew anyone who would want to harm Miguel, you see,” 

“I... well, I believe you are best talking to Sergeant Dumas about that. She is handling all the suspects,” Neville said a little meekly, as if he were lying. Anna quirked her eyebrow, finding the whole scenario slightly ridiculous. 

“Can I not tell you?” 

“I have sort of been told I can’t, talk to you that is, about the case.” 

“What? Why is that?” Anna pressed curiously, rather confused as to why she could not inform Neville of any information she may have regarding Miguel. 

“Because I’m emotionally invested. It could, you know, cloud my judgement.” He had gone a severe red in colour, beginning to tug at his tight shirt collar in discomfort. 

“I still don’t get it, Neville, will you just spit it out?” She implored as gently as possible, feeling like the biggest dunce on the planet as he pleaded at her with his eyes to just understand. 

Neville closed his eyes for a few seconds with a sigh. “It’s because I like you, Anna. A lot. More than a lot. And it’s unprofessional, so I have to take a step back from you until the case is solved...” He rubbed the back of his neck profusely, eyes flashing to every corner of the room until finally finding her widened orbs. 

“Oh.” Anna said quietly as heart beat erratically in her chest. Somewhere deep down, his confession was not a surprise to her. She’d known for a while the detective harboured feelings for her, and she him, though to hear the words spoken aloud made everything real. “I see,” 

“I completely understand if you don’t feel the same way, Anna. I wouldn’t blame you, to be honest, I mean, I’m me and you’re, well...” He gestured up and down the length of her with his hand. Anna stepped towards him and she noticed he gulped rather audibly, looking like a deer in headlights as she got so close, she had to incline her head to look at him. 

Anna nibbled at her bottom lip for a moment, deciding the best course of action. Neville’s eyes became darker, pupils blown a little wider, merely waiting to see what she may do. Balancing on her tiptoes, Anna pressed her lips against his cheek, hand resting on his chest for a moment. 

She heard his soft intake of breath as she fell back to the base of her feet, hand rising to meet his face, thumb gently tracing his bottom lip in thought. 

“I like you too.” 

...


	8. Where The Flowers Bloom. Eight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For some reason microsoft word online is not working at the moment, so I had to write this on a different word processing app, which I wasn't that impressed with. But, where there is a will, there is a way! So, I give you chapter eight! Thank you Trijntjeh, YellowPencils, and sweepeaspatch for your kudos and comments. They sustain me!
> 
> Please enjoy!  
> Jess xxx

Where The Flowers Bloom

Eight.

A silent decision, but one of great mirth, had been made between Neville and Anna before she departed the Honore’ Police station. They would broach the topic of their feelings for one another when the time was right, but for now, Anna felt happy in the knowledge she had someone on her side.  
Later that evening, despite Catherine’s protests, Anna decided to attend her shift at the bar. Her mind was still reeling the events, trying to pinpoint a moment or a sign that Miguel may have been in some kind of trouble. Nothing was adding up, and it was infuriating.  
The main road on the strip of the island bustled with activity. A fresh wave of tourists moseyed about, taking in the sights and enjoying the freedom of being on holiday. Cars manoeuvred through dense packs of people. Bikes laden with exotic foods and other souvenirs bound for the markets sped along hurriedly, trying to dip and dive through traffic.  
Anna made her way towards the bar, exhausted but determined to distract her mind with a little work. She paused at the side of the road, checking for cars to safely cross, when what felt like a pair of hands gave her a hard shove forward.  
With a surprised shriek, Anna fell with a smack onto the dirt road, landing heavily on outstretched palms. The loud, shrill beeping of a car horn filled her ears and she turned, spying a taxi hurtling towards her and realising quite rapidly she was going to die.  
Someone grabbed Anna around the waist and hoisted her up and out of the way. The vehicle’s brakes kicked in as it screeched to a halt besides them. If her saviour had not acted so quickly, she would have been under the wheels of the car.  
“Anna? Are you alright?” Came J.P’s shocked voice, his breath slightly ragged.  
“Yes... I... I think so,” She replied in equal prostration.  
“What happened? I turned around and all I seen is you flying into the road!” He exclaimed in concern, assessing her wellbeing with his eyes as his hands fell to her shoulders.  
“Oi! What the hell was that? I almost ran you over stupid girl!” The taxi driver, who seemed to have gotten over his own shock, yelled angrily as he got out of his car. “What if I’d killed you, huh?”  
“It was an accident! Do you think I would throw myself into the road on purpose?” Anna snapped, her resolve crumbling.  
“I don’t know, you might want to look where you’re going though eh?!”  
“I was looking, idiot! You shouldn’t be driving so fast down a busy street anyway!!” She practically roared, fancying giving the man before her a punch in the nose.  
“Oi oi oi! Both of you calm down now, or I’m going to have to get my cuffs out!” J.P ordered. The taxi driver seemed to finally notice J.P in uniform, a mere inch away, and had the decency to look abashed.   
“Sorry officer, I didn’t see you there! Must be the shock, you know?” The driver smiled sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck. “I figure it was an accident, no harm done and all that, yeah?”  
“Right. No one was injured, but I am going to have to take down your details sir, so I can file a report of the incident.” J.P turned to Anna. “Sit there for a minute and then we’ll go to your mamam’s bar,”  
Anna merely nodded, thanking her lucky stars J.P had been there to save her from a possibly rather horrible death.

…

“So, you think someone pushed you into the road?” Madeleine asked, perfectly shaped eyebrows raised in question.  
“I don’t think someone pushed me, I know they did,” Anna said, wincing as Catherine dabbed the small cuts on her hands with an antiseptic wipe. “I felt hands on my back! Whoever it was pushed me,”  
“Did you see who it was?”  
“No, they pushed me from behind. It was as if... they waited for the taxi to be coming, to make sure it hit me,” She shuddered a little, catching Neville’s concerned frown as he stood next to the table with his arms folded.  
“Anna, you know you are very clumsy, are you sure it wasn’t an accident?” Her mamam said gently.  
“No! I swear, someone pushed me. I’m not making it up!” Anna pulled her hands away, growing increasingly agitated with their questions. Why on earth would she lie about something so serious? “Since when did my word not mean anything to you, huh?”  
“I’m not saying that, Anna -”  
“If I had tripped into the road I would have just said so!”  
“Can you think of any reason why someone would want to try and harm you, Anna?” Madeleine cut in before the two women could continue bickering.  
“No...” Anna muttered defeatedly.  
“You haven’t had an argument with anyone? A friend, or something?”  
“No, I only argued with Miguel when we broke up... and he’s not exactly around to push me into a road,” She blinked, eyes swimming with tears. “I can’t think of a single reason why someone would do this to me,”  
“OK. We will look into it for you and see what we can find,” Madeleine nodded, ever the professional.  
“Do you guys think this has something to do with his death?” Anna inquired.  
“We honestly don’t know,” Neville said. “It could just be a coincidence,”  
“Or it could be the same person who killed him? Couldn’t it?” Her eyes flitted from him to Madeleine to try and gauge their reaction, though the two appeared to be as much in the dark as she.  
“Yes, it could,” Neville finally said, dutifully ignoring Madeline’s warning look in his direction. “But we’ll figure it out. I’ll figure it out,”  
Anna held his gaze for a moment, truly believing Neville meant what he said. “Thanks. And, J.P?” The man in question looked up from his note making. “Thank you, for what you did. I probably wouldn’t be here if you hadn’t acted so quickly,”  
“It’s no problem Anna,” He nodded humbly. “You don’t need to thank me,”  
“Yes, I believe our J.P deserves a beer for his heroics today,” Neville announced, giving the shorter sergeant a clap on the back.   
“I’ll get it!” Anna said as she rose up. The speed of her movement caused her head to swim horribly. She blacked out, careening to the side and managing to catch herself on the table, falling back into her seat.   
“You are in no fit state to be working tonight, Anna!” Catherine cried, as Neville let out a ‘woah!’ and J.P pitched forwards in alarm. “You need rest, my love. Come on, you are coming home and staying with me,”  
Anna didn’t have the energy to argue with her mamam. “Ok,”   
“Please call us, if you need anything, yeah?” Neville said, hands twitching at his sides slightly as if he were itching to reach out towards her. Anna mustered up the strongest smile possibly in her current state, easing out of her chair and feeling Catherine put her arms around her shoulders.   
“I will,” She said to him, placing her hand on his forearm and giving it a brief squeeze.   
Anna desperately hoped sleep would come swiftly that night.


	9. Where The Flowers Bloom. Nine.

Where The Flowers Bloom 

Nine. 

Weeping. Miguel’s family were weeping. They stood by his grave as the black coffin was lowered into the ground, a service basked in sunlight despite the contradiction of circumstance. Anna let tears flow freely, unable to feel anything other than sorrow for the man who may not have been the greatest boyfriend, but had not deserved to die in such a way. 

A sea of black adorned mourners took their grief to Catherine’s bar, in the end. The wake filling the bar with tales of happier times, old school friends musing at mischief from days long past. 

An elephant hung in the room. The funeral masked what most were thinking about Miguel, that he’d gone off the rails, mistreated many women, gambled his way into debt. None of this mattered and no one would dare bring it up, out of respect, and for his poor mamam who had been utterly devastated by the passing of her only son. 

Anna stared at the picture of Miguel set on a table, candles burning around his beaming face. She told herself from now on she would restrict her memory. No longer would the image of his body lying on his kitchen floor be a default, Anna would remember the photograph before her. Remember his smile. 

“It doesn’t seem fair, does it?” A masculine voice to her right asked softly, appearing besides her. “Someone to be taken away like that, without warning,” 

Anna quirked her eyebrow at the man. He was lean, around an inch taller than she with sky blue eyes and sun kissed tan on pale skin. His accent was English, a Londoner, perhaps? Wearing denim jeans paired with a dark black shirt. She considered he was a good-looking lad, probably a bit younger than her. “Yes, it is unfair,” 

He gave her an apologetic smile and held out his hand. “Sorry. I’m Benjamin, I was a friend of Miguel’s,” 

Anna took it, sceptically. “A friend?” 

“It was a long time ago, we met when I came out on holiday here and kept in touch,” Benjamin replied smoothly. “He told me about you. Anna, right?” 

“Yeah, that’s right,” She shifted her stance, feeling uneasy all of a sudden. The young man seemed pleasant enough, to be sure, but there was something off about him. 

“He talked about you all the time,” 

“He never mentioned you,” Anna said abruptly. 

Benjamin laughed. “Sounds about right, he was never one for details, was he?” 

“I suppose not,” She relented, trying to relax despite her sudden nerves. “We dated for three years and sometimes, I still feel l knew nothing about him. I never imagined… it would end this way…” Anna blinked, determined not to cry in front of a total stranger. 

“Would you like a drink? Might take the edge off?” Benjamin suggested. 

Anna nodded, allowing him to lead the way to the bar. The pair engrossed in conversation whilst enjoying a glass of wine. The bar became increasingly crowded as people arrived to show their respects. She felt heady, her eyes drooping. Why was she so tired? Perhaps the stress was getting to her more than she realised, for Anna felt completely boneless as she staggered outside to get some fresh air. 

… 

It was hot. Anna could feel heat. There was a strange, low crackling like noise coming from near her feet. She wrenched open her eyes and the ceiling above her span around as if she were on a fairground ride. With a groan, Anna tried to move, finding the concept strangely difficult. Her limbs felt like jelly, eyes adjusting to the darkness around her. 

An amber light illuminated what she now realised was her small bungalow. How had she gotten there? The air was smoky, stifling, and she coughed as the grey fumes encompassed her lungs. Anna struggled with her memory, groaning as she forced herself into a sitting position on the couch. Her sofa was perpendicular to the window, and as her eyes fell towards it, she gasped in utter horror. 

The fire was spreading at a rapid pace, her curtains totally ablaze. Anna scrambled to stand up, her knees giving out beneath her. She let out a cry as she tumbled to the floor, using weakened arms to drag herself along the carpet towards the front door. 

Tears of panic streamed down her face, her only goal to get the hell out of her house immediately. She pulled herself up, wrenching the door open and staggering into the cool, fresh air of the night. Anna stumbled towards her neighbour’s property, banging her fists on the old man’s door like a bat out of hell. 

The fire brigade managed to put out the fire around an hour later. An all too familiar sight surrounded Anna, sat in the back of an ambulance wrapped in a grey blanket. The heady, woozy like feeling was starting to wear off, and she was beginning to contemplate exactly what had happened in the late hours of the night. 

Catherine sat beside her on the gurney, arm around her daughter as the paramedic assessed Anna’s wellbeing. She caught sight of a figure walking hastily towards them, realising quite quickly it was Neville. Madeleine and J.P were already on the scene and had no doubt woken the man up to alert him of the situation. 

“Anna, are you alright?” He practically blurted, red in the face and panting with exertion. 

“Apart from a bit of smoke inhalation, she’s fine,” Her mamam answered, Anna nodding slightly in affirmation. 

“What happened? Do we know yet?” Neville asked as Madeleine appeared next to him. 

“No, the fire investigation team will have to come back in the morning, when there’s daylight, to figure out how it happened,” She said. 

“OK. Erm, Anna, do you mind if I talk with you for a few minutes?” 

“Oh, yes, ok,” Anna said to him in slightly hoarse voice, throat still sore from the smoke. Madeleine furrowed her brows, turning to face her superior. 

“Sir, I do not think-” 

“Sergeant Dumas, I’m doing this alright? Please, don’t make me pull rank on you?” Neville asked imploringly, determination set in his dark eyes. Madeleine let out a sharp sigh, knowing she had no chance of changing his mind. She relented hesitantly, gesturing towards Anna. 

“Go ahead then,” 

Neville sank down next to her as Catherine left, both she and Madeleine disappearing from Anna’s line of sight. He lifted his hands and cupped her cheeks, searching her face, possibly for injuries, or maybe because he wanted to just see her. Either way, she liked the comfort he brought her. 

The detective inspector let one of his hands rest on the side, keeping his other splayed out over her face and neck. “Are you really alright?” 

“No. No, I’m... I don’t know what I am, I can’t even begin to explain...” Anna trailed off, fighting tears and losing the battle. 

“Can you tell me what happened?” 

“I... I was at Miguel’s funeral... the service ended and we went to mamam’s bar for the wake. I remember being there, talking with his family and friends,” Anna paused as the image of the stranger flitted across her mind. “There was a man. I’d never seen him before, he said he was an old friend of Miguel’s. We chatted, and had a drink, and then I started to feel really strange, woozy almost, so I went outside... and then... nothing,” 

Neville’s body shifted a little, his face lined with a frown. “That’s the last thing you remember?” 

“Yes. Next thing I know, I’m waking up on my couch and the place is on fire,” Anna shuddered a little as she took heaving breathes, trying to stem the panic flooding her senses. Neville squeezed her shoulder comfortingly, leaning further in and creating little space between them. 

“Who was this man? What was his name?” 

“He said it was Benjamin. I didn’t get his last name. He was younger than me, white, blue eyes and dark hair,” 

“You said you had a drink? Who bought it, you or him?” 

Anna face lit up in realisation. “He did. He... insisted. Oh my god... did... was I drugged?” 

“Possibly. You’re going to have to submit to blood tests, so we can see if there is anything in your system,” Neville’s jaw clenched, his gaze on a spot behind her for a moment. “But it sounds rather like you were drugged, yes.” 

She swore in French, feeling completely violated. It was not a nice notion, to think someone had incapacitated her in such a way, to feel so helpless, to feel like a victim. “I don’t understand why this is happening to me,” 

“Me neither. But I intend to find out,” 

...


	10. Where The Flowers Bloom. Ten.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would like to wish everyone a very happy Easter! I hope everyone has a wonderful day, regardless of everything else going on in the world. We will see good times once again!  
> Stay safe, and stay well.  
> God bless,
> 
> Jess xxx

Where The Flowers Bloom 

Ten. 

Anna gazed out at the view from Catherine’s home. The house gave spectacular visions of a steep hill covered in green tropical trees as far as the eye could see. Clusters of bright, orange Barbados lilies bloomed within the lush foliage whilst shocking pink shades of flowering hibiscus bloomed in stunning contrast. The sea could be seen in the far distance, a carpet of blue and turquoise speckled with white. 

It was a familiar sight to Anna. She and Camille had grown up within those walls; played out in the sun for hours, argued about clothes and boys, gotten up to all sorts of mischief. Anna admitted she missed her older sister, who currently worked as a D.I in Paris, having made quite the name for herself. 

Anna could feel herself changed. The air around her seemed too close. The humidity that she was so used to closing in on her like the iron bars of a cage. The home she loved so dearly now felt like a death trap, and she was no longer safe, no longer secure and the very notion frightened her more than anything else ever could. 

Footsteps sounded over the wood planks of the porch. Catherine, Neville and Madeleine arrived, her mamam showing signs of immense worry whilst the detectives holding a morose kind of determination. It was a look she’d seen on Camille’s face, one solely made for people of their profession. 

“Anna, the detectives are here to speak with you, is that alright?” Catherine asked. 

“Yes, of course,” Anna replied with a short smile, that was more of a grimace, gesturing to the seats opposite her. She caught Neville’s gaze, his eyes softening. 

“How er, are you?” He said first, tugging a little at his navy-blue tie. 

“I’ve been better,” She mumbled, her mamam taking the weaved wicca chair besides her, the material squeaking. 

“We’ve had your blood results back from the hospital,” Madeleine informed the group, all business as usual. “It seems there was a high level of GHB in your system, which would explain why you can’t remember anything after leaving the wake,” 

“GHB?” Anna questioned unsurely. 

“Gamma-hydroxybutyric acid. It’s a depressant that comes in liquid form... otherwise known as a date-rape drug,” Madeleine bristled slightly at the words, as I just saying them made her angry. 

“Oh my god.” Anna breathed. 

“It’s honestly a miracle you woke up, Anna,” Neville said, his face grave. “The amount that was in your blood stream was intended to knock you out for several hours,” 

“The fire investigation team discovered the remains of candle that they have informed us started the fire. It was left burning too close to the curtains,” Madeleine lifted her eyes for a moment, spying J.P who had just appeared to see what was going on. He had been stationed as security for Anna and been diligently awake for hours, pacing the parameters of the house to ensure nothing went array. 

“So... you’re saying that I was drugged, taken to my apartment and almost burned alive?” Anna voiced aloud, trying to get her head around it. “That someone is... trying to kill me?” 

“It appears that way, yes,” Madeline nodded. 

“But... why?” 

“Can you tell me if this is the man who you spoke with yesterday, at the wake?” Neville opened a file, pushing a photograph of a young man towards her. Anna lifted it up, inspecting it with blue eyes, instantly recognising the person staring back at her. 

“Yes. That’s him, that’s Benjamin, the one who offered to buy me a drink,” 

“And what about this woman?” He pushed anther photograph towards her. Anna peered at the woman within the picture. She was beautiful, most likely in her fifties, with smooth porcelain skin that wrinkled at the corners of her eyes and the lower corners of her mouth. Her hair was blond, blow dried into an immaculate up do. The simple yet expensive looking jewels around her neck and adorning her earlobes shined brightly, as if screaming her wealth through the photograph. 

Anna frowned. “No, I’ve never seen this woman in my life. Who is she?” 

“Her name is Amelia Harmsworth, and Benjamin is her son,” Madeleine said. 

“Why would total strangers want to kill Anna? It makes no sense,” Catherine said in exasperation, taking a long glance at both photographs. “What do they want?” 

“Catherine, you don’t have any reason to believe someone wants to hurt Anna to get to you, do you?” Neville inquired. “No disgruntled patrons, or anyone unhappy with any decisions you’ve made as mayor?” 

“I don’t think so. I am sure there have been some people who are not happy with me, but I don’t think they would wish to harm me or Anna,” 

“And why would they kill Miguel? Apart from being my ex-boyfriend, what does he have to do with any of this?” Anna noted as a side thought, as her mamam’s hand came to rest over hers. 

“At the moment we are still trying to connect the dots,” Neville said honestly, resting his elbows on his thighs as he regarded the three women before him. “I’ve organised extra security for you, as we can be quite confident your life is in danger right now,” 

“We strongly recommend you remain here, Anna, until the investigation is over,” Madeleine instructed. 

“What? You mean, I’m stuck here?!” Anna flitted her gaze between Neville and Madeleine. “I can’t stay here, twiddling my thumbs! Who knows how long this investigation will take?” 

“Anna,” Her mamam warned. “They are just doing what they think is best to keep you safe,” 

“Ultimately, it is your decision whether you take our advice or not. We can’t hold you here against your will, but there have already been two attempts on your life, and we have no idea when, or how, there might be a third,” The detective sergeant said. “It will make our lives a lot easier if you would stay put,” 

“Yes, alright,” Anna relented, as the two detectives rose from their seats. 

“I know this is all worrying, but we’re workin’ on it,” Neville assured them, though his gaze betrayed him as he fixed it on Anna. She gave him a soft smile in acknowledgement of his words, the rest of their chatter fading away as she resumed staring out at the precious view. 

...


	11. Where The Flowers Bloom. Eleven.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not going to lie, there have been a lot of worries I have been holding onto over the past few days that I can't seem to shake. The news doesn't help, nor does the idea that we may not even be half way through this lockdown. I am trying to keep myself as busy as possible! I am very proud to say my brother is an NHS worker, putting his own health on the line to look after others - though I do worry about him everyday! Positivity is our greatest strength at the moment and writing is definitely a help.  
> I hope everyone reading this is well and staying healthy! Let me know your thoughts on this chapter. 
> 
> All the best,  
> Jess xxxx

Where The Flowers Bloom 

Eleven. 

“Thank you for coming,” Anna said in relief, as Neville strode up the steps of the porch. He appeared a little frazzled, as though he, like Anna, had not slept very well over the past few days. She gestured him inside, body full of adrenaline and bursting at the seams. The front door shut over with a snap, Neville spinning on his heel to give her a once over. 

“Is everything alright? What’s going on?” 

“It’s fine – I'm fine, honestly. Well, it’s just that I’ve had an idea,” Anna paced into the open plan kitchen, hearing him following behind. “I’d like you to hear me out, before you say no,” She blurted, unable to control the impatience in her tone. “I’m sick of sitting around here waiting for one of those creeps to try to kill me, and you clearly haven’t been getting very far with the investigation -” 

Neville winced slightly. “We’re making progress -” 

“Yeah, I know you are probably doing everything you can and I really appreciate it, but I’ve got a plan that will speed things along,” Anna regarded him on the other side of the kitchen island. “Use me! Use me as bait,” 

“Anna-” 

“No, listen. They clearly need a motive to draw them out, and I’m that motive!” She pointed at herself dramatically. “It makes perfect sense to catch them in the act,” 

“Anna, you must know why I can’t allow that, right?” Neville said with a sigh, running his hand into his dark hair. “I can’t endanger your life -” 

“I don’t mind -” 

“And there are too many variables that could go terribly wrong! You aren’t seeing the full picture, alright? Plus, the commissioner would go mad if I said yes -” 

“But it would be my decision! If it’s my idea then surely it doesn’t matter what the commissioner says?” Anna argued. 

“Have you met the commissioner? Tall, brooding, very angry looking? Has had it in for me from the moment I arrived on Saint Marie?” Neville exclaimed. “I’m sorry, Anna, but no. Absolutely, one hundred percent no.” 

Anna slapped her palms onto the marble in frustration, trying and failing not to act like a petulant child. “It’s better than sitting around here doing nothing,” 

“Sitting around and doing nothing is better than you turning up dead, Anna,” Neville replied sharply. “Aren’t you the least bit afraid? You almost died twice already,” 

“What frightens me is being idle! I’m stuck here, hiding in a big house reduced to a frightened mess! Where is the justice eh?” 

He let out a long, drawn out sigh, rubbing his chin now rough with stubble, the ghost of a smile on his lips. “Anna, you should have been on the force, you know that?” 

Anna felt the tension that had been rising slowly between them dissipate like the air from a popped balloon. She felt decidedly exhausted, as if her outburst had taken all of the fight from her body. She let out a groan, her head falling onto the kitchen isle with a clunk. “I’m a crazy woman, aren’t I?” She mumbled. 

“Well, yeah, just a little bit,” Neville chuckled lowly, as she raised her head to narrow her eyes at him playfully through her wild hair. “Anna. I know it’s a lot to ask right now, but I just need you to be patient,” 

“I’m not so good with the patience thing,” 

“No kiddin’,” Neville grinned. “I’ve arrested teenagers with ASBO’s who have more patience than you,” 

“I don’t even know what that means,” 

“Believe me, you don’t want to know,” He shuddered a little. 

“So, if I can’t be used as bait, what else can I do then?” Anna said as she pushed herself from the counter. 

“You’re not gonna like the answer, I’m afraid,” 

“Right. Stay put, do nothing, wait around. Is that about right?” She groaned out. 

“Er, yeah, that’s about it,” Neville shrugged helplessly, and Anna couldn’t help but feel she was going around in circles. He manoeuvred over towards her and placed his hands on her shoulders. Being so tall, Neville bowed his head down to be level with her face. “I promise, I will call you the moment I have any sort of lead, or questions you can help me with, alright?” 

She had to be happy with his words. Anna knew this and her common sense agreed with the levelled words Neville had just spoken. Anna's eyes met his and the fluttering of her heart increased tenfold, a simmering in her blood close to boiling point. “Yes...” 

“And you need to promise me that you won’t do anything reckless.” He instructed. Despite being on the island for a shot amount of time, it seemed Neville knew her only too well, and it was quite unnerving. She pouted, noticing his eyes flitted to her lips whilst he blushed heavily. 

“Ok.” Anna was tempted to roll her eyes but saw the seriousness in his desire fuelled gaze. “Ok, I promise, I won’t do anything reckless,” 

He visibly relaxed, though the deep frown lines remained prominent on his forehead. Anna observed him for a moment, eyes finding the evidence of a patch of red poking out just above his shirt collar. She winced at how angry it looked, placing her fingers on his skin. “Neville, that looks painful, what is it?” 

“ahm... mozzi bite... I have, erm, bad reactions … to them,” He mumbled, eyes glazed a bit as he spoke a little breathlessly. Anna’s eyes widened a bit, realising Neville was inching closer and one of his hands had slid upwards to cup her cheek. She in turn rested her hand on the lapel of his jacket, fingers curling around the soft material. Anna felt the thundering of her heart, quivers of anticipation rolling over every inch of her skin in trembling waves. 

She closed her eyes, breath hitching... 

“Ah, no!” Neville broke the moment with a snap. Anna’s eyes shot open, the shock equivalent to being soaked in ice cold water. 

“What is it?” She asked as he backed away. 

“I... I can’t, not now. Not with you – not that I don’t want to, because believe me, there is little else I think about a lot of the time but - I mean, you are still part of the investigation,” Neville rambled, backing away from her as if she were a bomb ready to explode at any minute. His cheeks were flushed and he was breathy. “It still isn’t professional, you know? And if Madeleine found out, she’d tell the commissioner and I'd be in serious trouble,” 

“Neville, it’s ok, I understand,” Anna said with a slight smile, stepping closer to him. 

“No!” He held out his hand to stop her. “No, you just stay there. I need to go before I lose control again,” 

“Alright,” She said in bemusement, hands shooting up as if in surrender. “I’m staying put,” 

“Yes. You do that, you stay put. And remember what I said, yeah?” 

“I will.” Anna nodded, the pair merely looking at one another for a moment. She laughed lightly. “Go, will you? Or I’ll end up doing something we both regret,” 

Neville nodded at her in affirmation, taking his leave with long, quick strides before the front door closed behind him with a ‘click’. Anna remained stuck in her position, wrapping her arms around herself. The silence of the large house was deafening, and she felt the sudden, rather deep pangs of loneliness stab at her stomach. 

…


	12. Where The Flowers Bloom. Twelve.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Turns out quaratine has turned me into a chef lol! I've been cooking more than ever at the moment, it's so enjoyable and I love it! Here is the next installment - I hope everyone is enjoying and let me know what you think.  
> Thanks my lovelies,
> 
> Jess xxxxx

Where The Flowers Bloom 

Twelve. 

In the sunlit hues of a humid afternoon came the phone call Anna had been waiting so impatiently for. 

Catherine, with an expression of sheer relief, informed her adopted daughter that D.I Neville Parker wished to talk with all three ‘suspects’ in a familiar location; her mamam’s bar. 

Amelia Harmsworth, seated next to her son, appeared every bit the same as in her photograph. Wearing an expensive, beige pressed skirt and white linen blouse, her long manicured nails clicked loudly against the wooden table surface. Her eyes narrowed icily as she bristled upon Anna’s arrival, tension crackling between them. 

Anna felt nervous, standing awkwardly on the canopy with her hands wringing. Neville flashed her a comforting smile, placing his hand on her lower back. “It’s alright Anna, take a seat,” 

She did so, as far away from the glaring pair as possible. 

“What exactly is this all about, detectives? I have an extremely busy schedule, and you have all wasted enough of my time,” Amelia asked sharply in a crisp, well-spoken voice. 

“Oh, believe me, I know you’ve been busy, Mrs Harmsworth.” Neville replied, striding before all three of them, excitement in his step. “A lot of people know the saying ‘money is the root of all evil’, but did you know that this is actually wrong? It’s not ‘money’ that’s evil. It’s the ‘love of money that is the root of all kinds of evil’. It’s in the bible, Timothy 6:10 to be exact if you fancy having a look,” 

“Can you tell me what this has to do with anything, inspector?” Amelia said to him impatiently with a roll of her eyes. 

“It actually has a lot to do with this case, Mrs Harmsworth. Because it was your greed and love of money that caused the death of Miguel Armand, and the two attempted murders of Anna Hagan,” He caught her eye, gaze softening for the tiniest of moments. “You see, you and your son did a very good job in fooling us. We truly believed you were merely tourists on the island until yesterday. I’m assuming, since you come from money, you have a lot of contacts who were more than willing to help cover your tracks, provide fake aliases and erase any important documents – for a price, of course. The trouble, Mrs Harmsworth, is nothing is truly erasable. And our Officer Patterson over here is quite talented when it comes to uncovering falsified or hidden data,” 

Ruby nodded her head with a proud grin, handing Neville a sleek black pocket file just smaller than A4 in size. He approached Anna, sliding the folder towards her. She paused, gazing at it then to him in question. 

“Open it,” The detective inspector encouraged. Anna did as she was told, opening the pocket with shaky hands, her eyes greeted with one single paper document that was quite old, then a further thicker document with many pages that seemed much newer in age. Her eyes widened as she read the printed words, her confusion building immensely. 

“What... what is this?” She breathed, unable to tear her gaze away from the words ‘Anna Louisa Harmsworth’. 

“That, Anna, is your birth certificate, and, the last will and testament of your father, Richard Harmsworth,” Madeleine said, arms folded over her chest and hip cocked. 

Anna’s ears began to ring, heart thundering wildly in her chest. “What?” 

“Your father, Anna, has been – well, had been until very recently – living in London with his wife, Amelia, and step-son Benjamin,” Neville said, pacing a little as he spoke. “He died a month ago due to a heart attack, and this is what he left behind,” He gestured to the will. 

“My... father...?” She shook her head a little, as if to shake the thoughts muddying her brain. “I still don’t understand what’s going on.” 

“Your father was a wealthy man. He owned a large chain of hotels in the UK before selling his business about a three years ago to retire and live out the rest of his life. I am not sure how long he knew of your existence, Anna, but I suspect perhaps he felt guilty. Guilty he’d not been in your life all these years, and he wanted to make amends,” 

“What are you trying to tell me?” Anna looked helplessly at Catherine, who shook her head, just as clueless. 

“He left you everything, Anna. His entire fortune,” Neville informed her. “And that’s why you killed Miguel, right Benjamin?” 

Benjamin finally looked up from the table he’d been finding so fascinating, Amelia’s talon like grip instantly on his shoulder. “You what? I didn’t - I wouldn’t -” 

“I asked around, after doing a lot of research on Miguel. He was a former gambling addict, been that way for many years...but every so often he had to do it again, just to satiate his addiction, stop him from going down the tunnel again. 

A witness informed me that he saw you and Miguel together in the betting shop, before going to a bar over the road and getting rather inebriated. Now, I’m not exactly sure how the conversation went, but I reckon you, in your drunken state, let slip what you were really doing on the island. You told Miguel everything in a moment of weakness and because I suspect you were under a lot of stress. You had no idea the connection between Miguel and Anna... and that’s why you murdered him. 

You woke up the next morning, realised what you’d done and went to confront Miguel. I am guessing he refused to cooperate with you... because that’s when you picked up this -” He lifted up a large spanner, bagged in a clear plastic bag, the head covered in thick congealed blood. “-and killed him. You then panicked and ran away, taking the spanner with you. As this was not part of your plan, I can only assume you were on your way to clean up your mess, but it was Anna herself who’d already found Miguel’s body merely hours after his death, so you threw the murder weapon into the bushes and prayed no one would discover it.” 

“This is total bullshit!” Benjamin roared; his brows furrowed in anger as he slammed his hand onto the table. 

“Be quiet, Benjamin,” Amelia hissed like a snake. “Do not say a word.” 

“Ah, but you see, this is what it all boils down to,” Neville took hold of the will set in front of Anna. “This. This document. Because, Mrs Harmsworth, it was you who came up with a plan, a plan that would see you receive every penny of your husband’s money. Because you were not happy, I imagine, after finding out all the money was going to Anna, rather than you and your son. You knew the only way all that fortune would belong to you would be upon Anna’s death, but she is a young healthy woman, who has years of her life left to live. 

You knew you wouldn’t receive a jot if her death was considered a homicide. You had to make it look like an accident, didn’t you? You tried once by pushing Anna into the road, and when that failed, got your son to drug her, take her home and set fire to her apartment, making it look like Anna was perhaps drunk and accidentally left a candle burning. The fire would erase any evidence of foul play, and you would go happily on your way with Richard’s money.” Neville threw the will under Amelia’s nose with a slap and she started, breathing heavily through her nose. “The only mistake was made by your son. If he had not murdered Miguel, then perhaps you would have been able to get away with it.” 

A silence descended, the lapping of waves against sandy shores the only sounds to be heard. Mrs Harmsworth’s features moulded into one of fury, and it became evident it was directed at Anna. The woman stood rapidly, chair scraping along the floor, fists curled. J.P took a step forwards, ready to intervene the moment things got out of hand. 

“Twenty years I was married to him! Twenty years! And what do I get for it? Nothing!” She took heaving breaths. “He raised my son like his own, and you!” Amelia pointed at Anna. “He and your whore of a mother were together for five minutes before he saw sense, and yet he still decided to leave all of my money to you? The bastard child he never even met?” 

“I didn’t ask for this!” Anna finally said, jumping to her feet. “I didn’t ask for any of this!” tears fell down her cheeks as she found Benjamin’s eyes. “How could you do it? How could either of you do it!?” 

“It is my money! Mine! Mine and my son’s, and you have no right to any of it,” Mrs Harmsworth exclaimed. “The only mistake I made, was not killing you the first time!” 

Anna blinked, having not realised until that moment there was no reasoning with this woman. Neville was right; she loved money and that was all that mattered to her. She felt sorry for Amelia, then, the pity welling up in Anna’s chest. “No... Amelia. The only mistake you made was believing everyone is like you. Look at where I live, where I work! I don’t want money from a father I never knew or needed. If you had come to me, if you had explained... I would have given you everything.” 

Perhaps for the first time in Mrs Harmsworth life, she was rendered speechless. Benjamin hung his head in shame, shoulders hunched as he contemplated what the rest of his life was going to consist of. 

“Arrest them.” Neville ordered, watching Anna with concern. 

“Did you know about this?” She asked her mamam softly, pointing at the will. “Did you know about my father?” 

“No, I swear to you I didn’t know a thing,” Catherine said honestly, taking Anna into a strong embrace as the Harmsworth’s were carted away in the large police van. “I didn’t know,” 

…


	13. Where The Flowers Bloom. Thirteen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no idea how I'm going to wrap up this story, however, I believe it will be in the next few chapters or so. I say this, and then may end up doing loads more, it just depends I suppose lol!  
> I hope you enjoy!
> 
> Jess   
> xxxx

Where The Flowers Bloom 

Thirteen. 

Anna smiled a little to herself as she approached Neville’s beach bungalow. She could hear him muttering, the name ‘Harry’ mentioned a few times in amongst other unhappy words. Stepping onto the porch and sure to dust the sand from her shoes, Anna leant against the doorframe for a moment, unnoticed by the man in question. 

“Have I come at a bad time?” She asked in amusement, as the tall D.I whirled around on his heels. 

“Anna!” He said in surprise, face relaxing. “No, er, just having an argument with Harry. The lizard, you know?” 

“Yes, I know who you are talking about,” Anna caught sight of the little green lizard before he scuttled away beneath a kitchen counter. “He’s a permanent resident,” 

“Tell me about it. He could at least pay rent,” Neville tutted. “Is everything ok?” 

Anna stepped inside; the air much cooler as the fan worked tirelessly above their heads. “Oh... yeah, everything is fine. I suppose I just wanted to be here...erm, just... because...” 

“That’s no problem!” He announced rather loudly, face reddening. “Would you like a drink? It’s ridiculously hot outside, I don’t know how you cope half the time,” 

“A drink would be good, thanks,” Anna said. “If you don’t mind, that is. I can go, if you’re busy?” 

“No, no. It’s fine, honestly, it’s my day off and I could use the company,” He chattered, bustling to the kitchenette and grabbing a jug of juice. She noticed Neville was wearing a checked, short sleeve shirt that was unbuttoned, with a white tank top underneath and a pair of light linen trousers. Perhaps the heat had been getting to him? Or he was finally succumbing to the fact it was ‘ridiculously hot’, as he said, and he really needed to rethink his English wardrobe. Anna realised her eyes were wondering and she tore her gaze away quickly, murmuring a ‘thank you’ as he handed her a cup of pineapple juice. 

“I wanted to thank you, by the way, for everything you did to help,” Anna said to Neville as they sat on the porch, gazing at the pure blue sea before them. It lapped gently against the sandy golden shore, rolling waves of temptation, as if they beckoned her to dive into the depths and swim on forever. “And... to say sorry.” 

“Sorry?” Neville looked genuinely puzzled and she smiled softly. 

“For being a pain in the arse. Some of the things I said and did... I'm so embarrassed now,” Anna admitted. “Suggesting you use me as bait? Storming into the police station and demanding information? I was completely out of line, and I am really sorry,” 

“Anna, you were under a lot of stress. It’s completely understandable,” Neville said. “You found your ex-boyfriend's body and was then nearly murdered twice. I think you handled it pretty well,” 

“Well, when you put it like that...” Anna chuckled quietly, biting at her bottom lip as she debated her next words. They sat heavy in her heart; a burden not so easily lifted from one’s shoulders. Neville noticed the change in her demeanour, of course he did, and leant a bit closer. 

“What is it?” He inquired. 

“It’s just... I was doing a lot of thinking over the past couple of days... since it all happened,” She ran a hand into her thick curls absentmindedly. “You know... most people know that my real mamam died when I was seven, but what a lot of them don’t know, is how she died.” 

Neville merely continued to watch her, his expression encouraging Anna to continue. “My mamam and Catherine grew up together on Saint Marie. They were best friends, which is why Catherine adopted me, when she passed away. 

My mum suffered with mental health problems her whole life. It was only when I was older that Catherine told me she’d been diagnosed with bipolar at the age of twenty, but as I was so young, I never noticed anything was wrong with her. We’d been living in England my whole life up until that point. I remember on my seventh birthday, we went on an amazing day out in London, seeing all the sights, eating loads of ice cream, spending hours in Harrods... She seemed so happy...” Anna trailed off for a moment, her throat clamming up. Neville reached over to take her hand, giving it a squeeze, giving her the confidence to carry on. “On the last evening, before she died... she read me a bedtime story, tucked me into bed and I fell asleep with her next to me. The next morning, I woke up and she was gone. I found her downstairs, lying on the kitchen floor with an empty bottle of pills and an equally empty bottle of vodka.” 

“Jesus.” Neville breathed. 

Anna took a deep shaky breath, wiping away a stray tear from her face. “So, when I found Miguel... the way he was...” 

“It brought it all back to the surface?” He finished for her, thumb gently stroking the top of her hand. Anna nodded, as Neville out a small sigh. “I am so sorry, Anna. About your Mum, it’s not something anyone should ever have to go through, especially not a child,” 

“It’s ok... I suppose, I made my peace with it a long time ago. I think, what’s bothered me more, is my ignorance on my father’s part. I should have found him, I should have asked him why he left my mamam, why he left me... I did think about trying to find him, years ago, but I suppose I just put it off, and now, now I’ll never really know the answers. It’s just so frustrating.” 

“I wish I could give you the answers, honestly. But, even though he died, I suppose you could still do some research?” Neville suggested, his head tilted in thought. “You can do that family tree stuff online, can’t you?” 

Anna blinked in realisation, having not thought about that at all. “You’re right... I could still find out about my family! Even if it’s not exactly the same, it’s better than nothing,” 

“Exactly. Might as well try, innit?” Neville gave her a small smile, eyes softening and glowing hazel as the sun lowered in the sky. Anna offered a smile in return, feeling a thousand tonnes lighter for speaking with him about her past, so incredibly grateful he had listened without judgement. 

“I have also been thinking about what to do with all the money,” Anna said into the comfortable silence. “I think I’ll donate a lot of it, to local places on the island. The hospital always needs more funds, and there is an orphanage on the other side of the island that could do with being renovated. I am definitely going to give some to Maya, her band have been in desperate need of new instruments for years now. I would give some to mamam but she already told me point blank no.... so yeah... what do you think?” He was giving her a very warm look, one that made her insides squirm. “What? What is it?” 

He shook his head a little. “It’s just, anyone I know back home would immediately start thinking of ways to use the money for themselves. I don’t even think you’ve thought of yourself once, have you?” 

“Well, I don’t exactly need it...” 

“You’re apartment was just half burnt down, Anna. I think you need some of it,” 

“Oh yeah.” Anna suddenly realised. 

Neville chuckled. “Donating the money to local causes sounds like a great idea. Just, maybe, keep a little for yourself? I think after everything you’ve been through you deserve it. Don’t you?” 

“I suppose... I would like to go shopping. And... to be perfectly honest -” Anna leaned into the table, body squirming a little as her eyes lit up with excitement. “There is this old place, right on the edge of Honore’. It’s a fixer upper, but the views on the hill are amazing. I was thinking of buying it, you know? Now that I can actually afford to,” 

“You should do it. Don’t take the first offer you receive from the seller, though. They always try it on, but you can negotiate the price down every time. You should get a property surveyor to check it all out first too, make sure you’re not getting ripped off – in fact, I’ll help you, it might be easier,” Neville rambled, making a mental checklist in his head. 

“I would like that,” Anna said quietly, a knowing curve to her full lips. Neville realised how close they were and he flushed, pupils blown wide. Their hands were still connected, so he raised his other to graze her cheek, cupping her jaw in long fingers. 

A rather loud, obnoxious ringtone broke the moment. It sounded from inside the bungalow, and Neville closed his eyes as he cursed under his breath. “I should probably get that, it could be work,” 

“It’s ok, go,” Anna said, though found it difficult to hide her disappointment. Her heart thundered within the confines of her chest, body pent up from built up nerves and adrenaline that had yet to be satiated. 

Sliding from the patio chair, Anna stood facing the beach, hands gripping the balcony fencing as she watched the sunset. It was just beginning, and the sky had turned a dusty blue, a few stars already twinkling like jewels. Neville remerged as he hung up the phone, catching sight of her new position and leaning against the balcony next to her. 

“That was Ruby,” He said. “She and the others are going to Catherine’s bar soon, she wanted to know if I fancied joining them,” 

“Hmm. And what did you say?” Anna breathed, inclining her face upwards. 

“I said I’d think about it,” Neville said lowly, his voice hitching as she closed the gap between them. Standing on her tiptoes, Anna pressed her lips against his and kissed him. He reacted quickly, arm circling her waist, hand cupping her jaw whilst his thumb caressed the sensitive skin of her throat. Like all first kisses, theirs was a little clumsy to begin with. With no time at all, however, they found an exquisite rhythm, one that rendered her knees weak and forced Anna to loop her arms around his neck. 

Foreheads leant against one another’s, Anna smiled warmly, his hands framing her face. He was smiling too. “We could join them later. Like, a lot later, instead?” 

“I think that’s a good idea,” Anna agreed, not protesting when she felt his lips meet hers once more. 

...


	14. Where The Flowers Bloom. Fourteen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the gap in my update! I’ve had a wee bit of writer’s block, and in all honestly been a bit un-inspired. Happily however, my writing seems to be back on track once more. Things are heating up a lot in this chapter because, well, I’m in the mood and I’m missing basic human interaction with this lockdown (sue me, I’m a hot blooded female ok?). 
> 
> I’m always nervous when I post smut, so I hope this is good! 
> 
> I hope you enjoy, and are all well and safe. 
> 
> Jess xx

Where The flowers Bloom. 

Fourteen. 

Anna took great strides in getting to know Neville and was enjoying every single minute of it. As an islander, one often got used to knowing, well, pretty much everyone. As the Mayor’s daughter, Anna was quite often in the spotlight. She didn’t mind the attention so much until Miguel’s death. Since then, tongues had been wagging, eyes wandering and an insidious kind of gossip permeated the air. 

Deciding the best course of action was the rise above it, Anna continued with her life as normally as possible. She and the D.I had been on two official dates so far (not including the evenings Anna spent on his veranda, talking the night away) and she found the more time spent with him, the less time she wanted to be away from him. 

It turned out that Neville’s parents were divorced. His father had bullied him as a young kid, never really understanding his ‘quirks‘, and the affects maintained a permanent rift between them. Neville was close to his Mum and older siblings, Kayley and Michael, who were all extremely shocked when he told them he was staying to work on the island. It seemed, to Anna, that they were all very much homebodies, all living in Manchester and not far away from each other. The way Neville talked about the Northern city incited her to believe he truly loved his home. 

This also caused worry to bloom in her mind, for as much as Neville wanted to stay on Saint Marie, how long would this notion last? 

It did not bear thinking on too much, Anna realised. Instead, her thoughts gravitated to positive things. Like the reaction she had received from the local hospital when they’d accepted her anonymous donation (well, as anonymously as one could be in such a small community). Or how Maya had practically lost her mind, crying and thanking Anna so much she worried the girl may never recover again. 

It felt good, to be able to help people. It also felt good to be the owner of her very own house, even if it was going to need some serious elbow grease to get it back up to scratch. The place overlooked Honore’, the rolling hills, the shocking white of the sand that contrasted the cerulean blue of the ocean. Its foundations were solid, with two floors, a large wrap-around veranda and even a balcony attached to the bedroom upstairs. Anna had all but squealed in excitement when she signed the papers, much to Neville’s amusement, before her mind began reeling with renovation possibilities. 

Her apartment had been emptied the very next day and all of her belongings sat in boxes in storage, whilst her necessities travelled with Anna to the new house. The water worked, though the plumbing would need a serious overhaul, as with the electrics, but it was a temporary living situation and one Anna had no problems with. 

“Anna? You here?” She heard Neville call from somewhere below, pulling her head out of the old dusty boxes for a moment. 

“I’m up in the loft!” Anna replied, resuming her tirade through the endless amount of junk stored in the large attic. It could easily be converted into another room if she so desired, but her mind wasn’t made up about it for the moment. 

“Jesus, this place is massive!” Neville gasped as he appeared at the hatch, taking in the dark surroundings. A light hung in the centre of the room with a single naked bulb swinging gently in the breeze drifting from gaps in the roof. 

“I know,” Anna pulled herself from the floor, patting the dust from her denim shorts as she grinned at him. 

“You shouldn’t be coming up here alone, you know? What if the floor gave way or somethin?” Neville scolded mildly, eyes following her as she sauntered up to him. 

“Well, I'm not alone now am I?” She tilted her head coyly, flattered by his concern for her safety. 

“Don’t do that,” He half groaned, hands resting on her hips. 

“Do what?” 

“Look at me like that, it’s unfair when I’m trying to be serious with you,” 

Anna giggled, hands resting on his chest as she leant up to press her lips against his. Neville sank into the embrace without hesitation, fingers pushing into her hair and splaying out over the base of Anna’s skull. She sighed at the sensation, the kiss deepening as his arm wrapped around her waist to pull her flush against his taller frame. Anna’s crop top gave him access to the skin of her navel and she shivered, smooth digits caressing the softness of heated flesh. A warmth settled on her cheeks, the heat travelling along her spine and settling quite fiercely in a wanting pulse below her waist. 

She twisted his hair in her fingers as their movements grew in desperation. With an ‘oof’, Anna felt her backside hit one of the old desks stored in the loft, the slight surprise barely deterring Neville’s pursuit. She squeaked in delight as he hoisted her up onto the dark wooden piece of furniture, her legs wrapping around his waist. His yielding kisses down her neck blistered hotly, reaching her clavicle, suckling at the sensitive skin and conjuring blissful electric bolts to run up and down Anna’s coiled body. 

Loosening his tie with deft fingers, Anna re-joined their lips, tongues dancing together in what may have appeared messily, yet to her felt unbearably exquisite. She liked the feeling of him pressed between her legs, the way his rough stubble skimmed her delicate skin, or the way he handled her so carefully yet firmly all at the same time. 

“We should probably stop... before we get too carried away...” Neville murmured in a deeper voice than normal into her neck, pushing her further onto the desk in complete contradiction to his words. 

“I know...” She breathed in response, back arching as he hovered over her, head clunking lightly against the surface. Neville laced his hands with hers, pushing them above her head to regard her with hooded lids and dark eyes. He proceeded to kiss as much of the exposed tanned skin of Anna’s body he could find, leaving wet trails between the swell of her breasts pushed up by pink lace, further down to the rising and falling of her ribcage. She mewled in appreciation, his nose nuzzling into her belly button, tongue tracing her abdomen and causing the muscles there to twitch. 

He was at the shining silver metal button of her shorts, and Anna became enamoured with the idea of him removing them. She wanted... she wanted something, and the burning between her thighs was becoming quite torturous. 

What had this man done to her? 

Neville emerged over her once more, kissing Anna in a fiercely thorough kiss, her thighs rubbing along his waist in the urgency of wanting a release. Whether or not having him there, in the attic of an old house (she now owned), was appropriate or not, Anna could care less. She pushed her hands down between their bodies to fumble with the buckle of his belt, determined to get her hands on him. 

“Are you sure about this?” Neville said almost nervously. 

“Yes,” Anna whispered. “Are you?” 

“Oh, well yeah, I mean, it’s not the most romantic of settings – I haven’t even been able to make it special or anything, you know – and –” He stopped talking immediately as her hand found what it was looking for, his eyes closing as he gave out a gruff hiss. Neville flattened his palm on the desk beside her, groaning out a rather creative curse word. 

“You were saying?” She asked, as his molten gaze practically melted her into the desk. His response came in the form of a kiss, his shaking hands popping open the button of her shorts. There was a fumble of the denim being thrown haphazardly into the ether, Neville’s jacket falling to a heap on the floor whilst she unbuttoned his shirt. He made quick work of removing the tiny scrap of matching pink lacy material from her lower half, Anna throwing her head back with a loud moan as he found the source of throbbing between parted thighs with his fingers. 

A low hum settled in her eardrums, vision tunnelling to see and feel Neville as limbs entwined. Anna let out a string of curses in French when he finally thrust himself into her, his eyes squeezing shut in what she could only presume was sheer ecstasy. She clung onto his shoulders, fingers digging into the material of his checked shirt, her hips rocking against Neville’s in encouragement. He moved then, eyes on hers, their mouths lingering as pants erupted and their groans filled the dusty air. 

Despite popular opinion, Anna wasn’t surprised to find Neville did, in fact, know what he was doing where this sort of activity was concerned. He was moving slowly, drawing out the sensations and Anna’s toes were curled as she crossed her ankles behind his back. The pleasure was dizzying, her eyelids fluttering, his torso moving in such a way that it grazed her clit and she threw her head back with a cry. 

“Is there good?” Neville murmured to her as he thrust there again, Anna feeling white hot pleasure coursing through her lower body like a torrent of fire. 

“Yes... just there...” Anna practically whined, her still clothed breasts pressing tightly against his bare chest. She was losing any and all inhibitions, lost in sensation, begging for the beyond. “P-please... I need... just don’t stop...” 

“Just show me when,” He said, a command garbled yet one she understood from him. Her mind blanked. Their hips moved in a faster rhythm whilst Neville held onto to her tightly, watching her face with intent memorisation. Anna found the whole scenario incredibly erotic, her thighs beginning to shake around his waist. 

“I’m... going to... come...” She whimpered. “Neville...” 

“Yeah, that’s it. Come for me,” He all but demanded, his tone sending her off. Anna let out a series of rolling moans, stars bursting behind her eyelids as she succumbed to her orgasm. Heat wracked from her toes all the way to her cheeks, her whole-body trembling as she clung onto Neville for dear life. 

“Jesus, you’re so beautiful...” Neville rasped, his face falling to the crook of her neck. He thrust into her once, twice, three times before he himself was thrown into the highs of oblivion, her name a harsh cry on his lips. 

Anna took a few moments to gather herself, limbs limp and muscles oozing like melting butter on a slice of toast. Neville’s large palms engulfed her face, kissing her chastely on the lips and forehead before smiling. She smiled in return. 

“I think we are going to be good at this,” She said with a low chuckle. 

“Yeah... I think you’re right,” Neville agreed, eyes full of utter devotion and sending warmth into her heart. “Although next time I want you totally naked and in my bed.” 

Anna lowered her lashes, biting her bottom lip. “Oh, is that request, sir?” 

“No.” Neville growled. “That’s an order.” 

...


	15. Where The Flowers Bloom. Fifteen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey all!   
> I hope everyone is well.   
> So, this chapter is just pure smut from beginning to end, because why the hell not? I have a plan in mind for the next few chapters, but for now I want Anna and Neville to live in a nice, lovers bubble.  
> Please enjoy, comment, send kudos - whatever floats your boat!   
> I'm heading off to drink a gin and tonic in the sun now.
> 
> All the best,
> 
> Jess xxxx

Where The Flowers Bloom 

Fifteen. 

They were supposed to be eating dinner. 

Tall glasses half full of honey gold wine sat alongside an abandoned pan of steaming pasta. Candles left burning on the table illuminated the bungalow, casting dark and light shadows on ivory skin. Anna smiled into a kiss that was long, lingering, blistering within the Saint Maria heat. 

Her back hit the soft mattress and Neville followed, his long digits caressing the softness of her bare thighs. Each ministration caused her muscles to tense, her mind thoroughly distracted as he eased down the loose shoulder straps of her short jumpsuit. 

Anna’s eyelids were fluttering as she met his dark gaze. She smiled softly, overcome with giddiness, nerves settling within her chest. It was a foreign feeling for her, to be nervous, to experience a feeling so raw and vulnerable. Perhaps it was because she cared about Neville in a way she’d never cared for another man before? 

He smiled in return, a reassuring expression, leaning down to kiss her lips deftly. 

Neville glided lower, lips caressing her clavicle, tongue rolling over the exposed curve of her cleavage. Anna mewled helplessly as he pulled down her clothing, lifting her backside to enable the stretchy material to be discarded from her body. He maintained his direction over her stomach, reaching the white lacy hem of her underwear. 

It was there that he paused. Anna had tensed, because despite seeming body confident, in intimate times such as these, she was not. In the attic it had been dark and she less exposed, but now, now every inch of skin was a canvas for Neville to scrutinise. 

“Are you alright?” He asked sincerely, meeting her gaze. 

“It’s just... they are ugly.” She muttered, placing her hands over the slightly fading stretch marks on her abdomen. Anna had never been the slimmest, her stomach rounded slightly, hips generous and bust large. Miguel had often commented on her weight, told her she needed to ‘do something’ about her stretch marks. It left Anna often feeling terrible about herself and one of the many reasons why she broke up with him. 

“What?” Neville blinked, pushing her hands away to take a look. 

“I know I shouldn’t be self-conscious about them, but I can’t help it,” Anna grumbled, feeling like an utter fool. Neville shook his head, locking his lips to her heated skin, kissing every single mark along her belly until she was writhing beneath him. 

“You’re not the only one who’s self-conscious, Anna,” He breathed once he returned to her mouth. Neville unbuttoned his shirt, lifting it up and away. He pointed at a scar that crossed the right-hand side of his own abdomen. It was slightly jagged, rough, even, but in no ways horrible or off putting to Anna. 

“What happened?” She asked, tracing it with curious fingers. 

“My appendix burst when I was sixteen. They had to cut it out of me rather quickly, before it poisoned the rest of my organs. So, they didn’t really have time to make sure it healed ‘prettily’,” He told her, as she followed the pattern of faded red with light fingertips. “My point is that you don’t need to be self-conscious, Anna. Not with me,” 

She smiled, both kneeling now, faces aligned. “Neither do you - even if you are allergic to everything,” 

He grinned, pinching her side a little and chuckling as she squealed. “Well, actually, my allergies seem to be getting better. I must be acclimatising. I didn’t even sneeze once when we were in the attic... when, you know...” Neville blushed. 

Anna thought back to what Derreck had said, about Neville needing to get laid to sort out his ‘quirks’, and she giggled. Who knew the bonehead may actually be right? 

“What is it?” Neville asked with an eyebrow raised curiously. 

“Oh, no, it’s nothing,” She mused, pressing her body against him, hands tracing the dusting of dark hair on his chest before looping them behind his neck. “I was just thinking... about the attic,” She flashed him a devious grin, his face flushing. 

“I hadn’t forgotten. You erm, enjoyed that, didn’t you?” 

“Oh yeah,” Anna rasped huskily, peering at him through her lashes. “You made me come, Neville. No one has ever done that before,” 

“What? No. That can’t be true?” He stuttered in disbelief, his expression akin to being struck between the eyes with a hammer. 

“It’s true.” Anna said in sincerity, meaning every word. “And I want you to do it again, just like last time,” 

Neville began to recover from his shock, his large hands warm as they glided over the skin of her back. The sensation sent a thrill down her spine, as the pupils of Neville’s eyes blew up from their centre. He slid his face into the crook of her neck, planting soft, feather like kisses along her freckled shoulder, guiding Anna back down so her back was flush with the mattress. 

“I have a plan. It’s a little different from last time, but I think you’ll like it,” Neville said lowly into her ear, taking the lobe between his teeth. Anna couldn’t stop the tiny moan tumbling from her lips, his words full of promise and a confidence she hoped had been restored within him. 

The static in the room began to electrify, then. He was a man on a mission and soon unhooked her bra. Her breasts bounced a little as they were freed from the lacy contraption and Neville groaned outright. 

“You’re going to kill me, Anna, honestly,” He muttered, before taking one of her nipples into his mouth. Anna felt the pleasure jolt from her breast to the pulsing heat between her legs, eyes closed and face contorted. He continued his assault on her breasts until she was wriggling beneath him, the haze of desire taking control of any inhibitions Anna held previously. 

“Neville... please...” She practically begged, unsure as to what she should be pleading for but wanting it all the same. Neville smiled into her stomach as he journeyed south. Anna began to feel slightly crazed when he kissed the sensitive flesh of her inner thigh, his thumb circling the skin behind her knee. She shivered visibly, breath hitching, and he did it again, a trembling sigh falling from her mouth. 

Anna began to wonder how wound up Neville could get her, before she ended up screaming at him. The man was intent on finding very part of her body that made her tremble, something she’d not experienced with many lovers in the past. It was exquisite, amazing, mind boggling and frustrating all at the same time. A lesson in patience, it would seem. 

Neville finally hooked his fingers into the hem of her knickers, taking his time to drag white lace along her legs. He lowered his face where she needed it most, Anna’s head lolling back when he found her throbbing clit with his tongue. She writhed and mewled and keened, gold dust appearing before her eyelids in dazzling spasms of pleasure that grew and grew below her waist. 

The man, once again, knew what he was doing. Apart from the few times Miguel had tried this, in which he’d moved his tongue around lazily before asking her ‘if she was coming already?’, no one had managed to do it right. Neville used his mouth in varying pressures, shapes, speeds... Anna really couldn’t tell as she felt the beginnings of a climax building, her moans becoming very loud and very uncontrolled. 

He kept her going, building her orgasm, slowing it down, building it again, until Anna could barely stay still and he was forced to hold her down with palms on her stomach. She gripped tightly onto the bed sheet, her other hand clutching and flailing for something to grasp until he caught it in his own. 

“Neville... please …. I... I’m coming... oh my god....” Anna’s words turned into a garbled mess, her thighs shaking around Neville’s head as the orgasm washed over her like waves in a storm. She didn’t know how long it lasted for. Seconds, maybe minutes, her back arching dramatically from the bed sheets, Neville working his tongue to draw out every last moment. 

The world became a haze. Anna’s limbs were jelly, completely boneless, her eyes half closed. Her ribcage heaved with long, heavy breaths, skin slick with sweat. She revelled in the cool air emitting from the ceiling fan as Neville lifted his head to place a kiss on her thigh lovingly. Their hands were still entwined together tightly, so he drew them to his lips also, feather light on Anna’s knuckles. 

She bit her bottom lip, savouring the sweet, beautiful tingles encompassing her lower regions and spreading into her body. Anna gestured with her finger in a ‘come hither’ type motion, beckoning Neville through hooded lids. 

“I will, I mean – I don’t want you to think I’m unhygienic – I should go to rinse my -” 

“Neville. If you do not come here right now and fuck me, I will literally kill you.” Anna interrupted firmly, in no mood to wait around for him. 

“Well. Alright,” Neville replied, giving in easily, though the blood flow that usually went to his brain may have been flowing somewhere else, judging by the tent in his trousers. He climbed over her and she grasped the back of his head, kissing him hungrily, mouth alive and hot with new purpose. She pushed her hands between them, feeling the taut muscles of his chest, travelling lower to find the buttons of his linen trousers. It wasn’t difficult for her to undo the clasp. Neville, having been distracted by her kiss, let out the most delicious, desperate moan when Anna’s hands found his arousal. 

“I want you now,” Anna whispered into his mouth, the words sending him into a flurry of action. She helped him to get as naked as she was, admiring his tall, larger form as it encompassed her own in a masculine, heavy way. The way he gazed down at her with such devotion, the kind of look she never would have believed in, until him. 

Neville glided himself inside of her, a series of expletives leaving his mouth in a moan. Anna grasped at his back whilst he moved, their hips in rhythm again, slick skin sliding, parting, meeting over and over. He twisted his pelvis against her, like he’d done before, and her eyes screwed shut, the friction on her already swollen bud of nerves enough to send her over the edge once more. 

When she came this time, it was a longer, pulsing orgasm that came from deeper within. She cried out, fingernails digging into the skin of his back, forcing Neville’s entire body to go rigid as he succumbed to his own climax. His hips wildly thrusted into her, as his cock throbbed – a loud, deep groan following. He collapsed his entire body weight onto Anna, gasping to recover his breath into her neck. 

Thrumming her fingers up and down Neville’s back for a while, Anna lay beneath him, contented and satiated. She was sleepy, eyes drifting closed when he shuffled his body to lie next to her, lips pressing against her temple. 

It was much later on, that the pair finally ate the then cold pasta, before Neville hauled her back into bed with the words: 

“I’m not done with you, yet.” 

…


	16. Where The Flowers Bloom. Sixteen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Howdy all!  
> Is everyone well? I hope you all enjoy this next chapter and please let me know what you think!
> 
> Jess xx

Where The Flowers Bloom. 

Chapter Sixteen. 

Neville could hear Anna’s deep breathing beside him as he roused from a heavy sleep. She was curled up beneath the thin white sheets like a cat, back turned to him, taking up little space. He smiled to himself, for he was the exact opposite. His long limbs meant he often woke up spread eagle, limbs dangling off the mattress and head lolling off the side. 

He ran his eyes along the lines of her shoulder, where her body naturally dipped to her waist, over the generous curves and swell of her hips. Long, wild locks of brunette curls splayed over the pillow she’d buried her face into, a streak of sunlight illuminating her form almost like a halo. 

There had barely been a night over the past couple of weeks they hadn’t been together. Either Anna stayed in his shack, or he ventured to her new house up on the Honore’ hills. Her place was in the midst of a huge overhaul, meaning her bed was currently a large mattress in the living room with a few deckchairs as furniture. It didn’t matter to him, though, because it provided one of the many adequate places they could make love. 

Neville hadn’t ever been this adventurous when it came to sex. His ex, Stephanie, never wanted to do it much and when they did, he often wished to do more things to her that she wasn’t interested in. Things, for example, that Anna seemed to appreciate, a lot. 

He reckoned Miguel had really done a number on her, even if Anna would never admit it. The man had wrecked her confidence, made her feel unworthy and clearly been next to useless in the bedroom and relationship department. Neville was determined to show Anna a different, better version of a relationship. His version. 

A soft sigh and fluttering eyelids gave evidence that Anna was awakening. Neville feathered his lips along her shoulder, dipping to caress the warm skin of her neck and ear lobe. She let out an appreciative hum, turning onto her back to look up at him, sleep still clinging to her blue eyes. 

“Mornin’,” Neville murmured, hand gliding over her stomach atop the white linen. 

“Morning,” Anna replied in a gruff voice. “Have you been awake long?” 

“No, only a few minutes,” He said between kisses to her chest, reaching the corner of her mouth. Small hands slid along his shoulders, fingers entwining into Neville’s hair with a delicious pressure. 

They sank into a deep kiss, both letting out an annoyed grunts when they were disturbed by the angry vibrating on his bedside table. 

With a curse under his breath, Neville blindly searched for the mobile with his free hand, managing to grab the device and turn off his alarm. Anna giggled when he threw it over his shoulder. The last thing he wanted to think about was work, which was surprising for him, considering being a D.I was his life. But he hadn’t had Anna, naked, in his bed before now. He was starting to wonder how he ever lived without her, and the realisation he was in love crept over Neville like ivy growing on a brick wall. 

Anna let out a tiny, beautiful moan as Neville kissed her thoroughly. She placed her hand between his mouth and hers to halt him, the look of surprise on his face causing her to smile. “Lie on you back, inspector,” 

He wanted to argue, but she had that sexy, alluring look in her eyes and he found it difficult to form any words. Doing what he was told, Anna quickly followed his movement and straddled his waist. She untwisted the white sheet from her body (with his help), which revealed a perfectly unadulterated view of her body. Neville watched through hooded lids at the cascade of her hair as it fell over her breasts, pink nipples peeking out through the strands and making him impossibly aroused. He admired the curvature of her waist, hands grasping her hips and feeling the dimples with long fingers. 

It wasn’t long for either of them, that time. Neville watched in ecstasy as Anna rolled her hips into his, her eyes closed, lips parted, breasts bouncing at their increased speed. He was overwhelmed with it all, unsure if he could keep himself from coming as she began circling her clit rather furiously with her fingers. It was when Anna started garbling out nonsense, that he knew she was close. Neville thrust his hips up to meet hers and the movement caught her off guard, her eyes alight with sheer pleasure as she let out a series of moans, back arching with the force of her orgasm. He felt her muscles clenching around his cock, his mind going completely blank, hands grasping at Anna’s hips like a vice. White hot ecstasy surged through his entire body and encompassed him in the flames, the yell on his lips cutting into the hot, sticky air. 

With a breathy giggle, Anna flopped beside him to snuggle into his chest for a while. Neville lay with her smaller body in his arms, wishing to god he didn’t have to move, wondering if calling in sick was a good idea. The prospect was very tempting, though if he were honest, he did not want to give the Commissioner any excuse to have him reprimanded. 

When Neville started to shuffle, Anna groaned and clutched to him tightly. “No, stay here,” 

With a chuckle, he kissed the top of her head, peeling himself from her grasp. “I’m sorry, love. Believe me, I wish I could stay, but duty calls I’m afraid,” 

“I know...” Anna sighed, relenting though still holding a pout on her lips. 

“I’ll make us breakfast, eh? You fancy pancakes?” 

“Oh, yes!” She perked up, then, drawing the sheets to herself before sitting up. “I’m starving,” 

“Coming up then,” Neville smiled in amusement, shaking his head as he pulled on his boxers before heading for the kitchenette. He heard her shuffling footsteps to the bathroom, door closing over and the shower starting to run. 

Maybe the pancakes could wait. 

“You know, your shower really isn’t big enough for us to do that, right?” Anna mused around thirty minutes later, sitting opposite him on the veranda as they munched down their breakfast. Her cheeks were flushed beautifully, and she’d opted to wear nothing but one of Neville’s checked shirts that barely covered anything. 

“Yeah, but we made it work didn’t we?” Neville grinned slyly, taking a long gulp of coffee. “When is your shift later?” 

“I start at 6pm. And considering I didn’t get much sleep last night, I think that’s what I’ll be doing most of the day,” Anna replied coyly, before her expression faltered. “Do you mind if I sleep here? It’s just, the house is still a mess and -” 

“Yeah, course you can, love.” He interrupted. “I have half a mind to tie you to the bed, to be honest,” 

“We can try that later, if you want.” She shrugged nonchalantly, popping a mouthful of banana pancake into her mouth. “You have handcuffs, right?” 

Neville felt himself redden. “Not sure I’m allowed to use those, unless it’s for work...” 

“Ok. Well, I’ll just have to be really bad then, so you have to arrest me,” Anna smirked, outright giggling at what must have been a rather idiotic look on his face. Neville recovered after a few moments of his imagination going wild, leaning over and planting kisses on her face. 

“You’re a little she-devil, you know that?” 

Anna was still giggling, squirming a bit as he continued his assault until they were kissing, again. He had no idea there was somebody standing on the decking, until the intruder cleared their throat in a rather pointed manner. 

It was Anna who whipped her head around in shock, Neville unlatching himself from her grasp to see who it was. A woman with rich, dark brown skin, wild curly black hair and burnished ochre eyes stared at the pair of them with her hip cocked and arms folded. She was stunning, with a long straight nose, thick lips and slim figure highlighted in a navy-blue summer dress. 

“Camille!” Anna exclaimed as she jumped up and embraced the famous detective sergeant of Saint Marie: Camille Bordey. 

The older woman was eyeing Neville over her younger sister’s shoulder and his heart dropped somewhere by his shoes. He cleared his throat, tugging at the collar of his shirt whilst rising from his seat quickly. If their kissing hadn’t been a clear sign of a relationship, the fact that Anna was barely dressed completely gave the game away. It wasn’t an ideal way for him to meet her older sister and he felt the nagging sensation of anxiety begin to gnaw at his gut. 

“Camille, this is Neville – sorry, D.I Neville Parker,” Anna said happily, apparently oblivious to the tension. “Neville, this is my sister, Camille,” 

“Hi there, erm, good to meet you. I’ve heard really good things,” Neville blurted as he reached out his hand, receiving a very firm grip in return. 

“You have, eh?” Camille’s eagle eyes swept the length of him, before re-focusing on Anna. “Mama told me you might be here with this man,” 

Anna’s brow furrowed. “Camille -” 

“Get dressed, we need to talk.” The former D.S instructed her, flashing Neville another glance of disapproval before she marched away. He heard a car door open and slam shut, wincing at the sound and feeling the burnings of an itch on his arm. 

“Oh my god... I’m so sorry Neville. Camille can be a bit... bull-headed when you first meet her,” Anna said softly. 

“It’s alright. You should probably do as she says... don’t want to poke the bear, as it were,” He rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. “I need to get going anyway, I’m already late,” 

“Ok... I will see you later, at the bar?” She asked hopefully, gorgeous blue eyes imploring him. Neville’s heart skipped a beat when he realised Anna was worried. Perhaps because she thought Camille would scare him off? 

“Yes, I’ll be there. Maybe I can make a better impression on your sister,” He added with a small smile, leaning down to kiss her goodbye. 

...


	17. Where The Flowers Bloom. Seventeen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologise for the delay in updates – there's been a lot going on! In my work life I’m a spa therapist and currently been unable to work, with the distinct possibility of losing my job as spa treatments are still currently not allowed. Totally understandable as even though the lockdown restrictions are slowly being lifted in the UK, the virus is still out there and we all still need to be careful. I have been seeking new ways to earn a living, which now and in the future may include working online instead. As you can imagine, this has been a wee bit stressful, so it’s been nice to come back to writing for a distraction!  
> I hope my dear readers are still safe and well, and that you enjoy this next chapter. I just want to point out that I don’t dislike Camille as a character, I think she’s great – I just genuinely believe this is how she would react to this situation. And you know, siblings argue. I have two younger brothers so... Yeah, I have been in quite a few arguments in my time haha!  
> Please enjoy and let me know what you think.  
> Jess   
> xxx

Where The Flowers Bloom.

Seventeen:

Anna should have been happy to see her older sister. Should, being the operative word. Her older sibling remained stoic on the journey to Anna’s new house, skidding to a halt outside. They both jumped down from the rented vehicle, Camille deciding to let free the words she’d been withholding like a dam bursting.  
“What exactly are you thinking?”   
“Camille -”  
“You just got out of a relationship, he was murdered, you were almost murdered, and now you are shacking up with a man you’ve known for five minutes?” Camille fumed, marching up and into the house through the open door. Anna followed furiously, thanking her lucky stars the workmen had a day off (so no one could be around for the monumental blow-up about to occur).  
“I didn’t just get out of a relationship! Me and Miguel were over for a long time before I made it official – and I am not ‘shacking up’ with anyone I’ll have you know!” She argued, stomping towards the kitchen to search for painkillers. A headache was blooming at the base of her skull and Anna knew it was only going to get worse.  
“You know what I mean! You’ve just been through a very traumatic experience, and I really don’t think sleeping with that man is a good or healthy way to recover,” Camille ran a hand though her messy curls in frustration. “You barely know him!”  
“I’m not a baby, Camille! I’m an adult, he’s an adult, and we can do what we want!”  
“How much older is he than you, huh? I’ll bet at least ten years if not more! He’s taking advantage of you and you’re too blind to see it -”  
Anna’s sardonic laugh silenced her sister. “Neville? Taking advantage of me? Believe me, Neville is not taking advantage. If anything, it’s the other way around. You don’t even know him, Cam. He’s the last man on earth who would ever do something like that,”  
“And you know this for sure?”   
“Yes! I do!” Anna cried, taking Camille by surprise. “He’s one of the kindest, most generous, bravest and genuine people I've ever met,”  
“Right. And it didn’t occur to him that getting involved with a suspect in a murder inquiry is completely against protocol?” Camille backfired with her brows furrowed.  
“He didn’t! I wanted to and he said no. We waited until the case was solved...” Anna trailed off, tempted to throw something. “You know what? I don’t have to stand here and defend my relationship to you!”  
“You always do this, Anna! Jump into a relationship, not thinking clearly about it. That’s how you ended up miserable with Miguel last time!” The older woman groaned. “I’m fed up of having to pick up the pieces! Why can’t you just be on your own for five minutes? Let yourself heal?”   
“It wasn’t planned, ok? Can you just drop it?” Anna hissed, downing a glass of water and swallowing a few pills. “You always get so judgmental! Did you come all the way here just to have a go at me?”  
Camille stalked forwards. “I came here to make sure you were ok! You’ve barely spoken to me since all of it happened, and now I know why,”  
“Maybe I didn’t tell you because I knew you’d react this way,” Anna shrugged helplessly, tossing her plastic cup into the sink and side-stepping her sister. With a rather stomach-churning lurch, black dots began peppering before her eyes and she pitched forwards as the floor began to greet her at an odd angle. Managing to catch herself on the counter-top before hitting the dark oak floorboards, Anna let out a small groan of discomfort.  
“Anna! Are you alright?” Camille cried, arm wrapping around Anna’s shoulders. “Come, sit down,” She led her to an armchair, Anna sinking into the cushions, feeling incredibly woozy.  
“I’m ok...” She murmured, accepting the fresh glass of water Camille pitched under her chin.   
“Do you feel sick? Dizzy? Are you hot?” She placed a hand onto Anna’s forehead. “No, you don’t feel very hot but you look pale,”  
“I think I'm just tired,” Anna answered. “I need to lie down,”  
“Yes, you should lie down and rest. This is what stress and trauma does, it manifests in different ways and always catches up with you,” Camille said bossily as Anna rolled her eyes to the heavens.   
“I know, I know.” She grumbled, the thought of sinking into bed (which admittedly was still a mattress on the floor, as her bedroom had yet to be painted), and burying her face into the pillows a very appealing notion.  
“We’ll catch up properly later,” Her older sister instructed, Anna barely hearing her words as she fell into the oblivion of sleep.  
…  
Anna’s mamam and Camille were sat outside chatting when her shift started. She was feeling much better, putting her fainting spell down to lack of sleep (and she blamed Neville for keeping her awake, though she hadn’t exactly protested). His arrival was imminent and all of a sudden, Anna felt nervous. She didn’t want Camille to scare him off when they were both in such a good place, and on top of that, they hadn’t exactly made their relationship public knowledge, either. Though, if she were honest with herself, she suspected it was the worst kept secret on Saint Maria.  
The bar was quiet, so the three women were able to have a good catch up and with Catherine there, Camille didn’t grill Anna too much about Neville. She’d just gone inside to deposit a few empty drinks when he arrived, his tall figure in the doorway.  
“She hates me.” Was the first thing he said.   
“Probably.” Anna supplied unhelpfully, earning a glower from Neville.  
“I can’t believe the first time I met your sister she saw us... you know... and you in barely any clothes...” He ran a hand over his face stressfully. “What an awful first impression, I mean...”  
“Relax, Neville. I wasn’t being serious; she doesn’t hate you. She just doesn’t know you yet,” Anna held out her hand to him, waggling her fingers in a gesture for him to take it. He smiled with a shake of his head, interlocking their hands together. Anna took a deep breath. “Come on then. What is the saying? Biting the bullet?”  
“Bite the bullet,” Neville corrected warmly. “You’re right, let’s just do this,”  
They meandered towards the table, her mamam and Camille looking up instantly. Their joined hands caused Catherine to smile ear to ear, whilst Camille folded her arms over her chest and merely stared at them, waiting for further explanation.  
“I’d like you to meet Neville, properly, this time,” Anna said, giving her sister a ‘be nice or else’ look. Camille breathed heavily out of her nose, standing up whilst swinging her arms, giving Neville a once over with calculating eyes. Anna noticed him flush under such heavy, intrusive scrutiny, but he held his own, maintaining eye contact and refusing to back down.  
“You and me are going to have a talk,” Camille finally said, striding away with the expectation of being followed.  
“Camille-” Anna began to protest, but she held up her hand.  
“It’s ok, Anna. I’ll be nice,”   
Neville looked utterly helpless as he followed Camille, away from earshot, glancing back at Anna for a moment before they both disappeared around the corner. She let out a long groan, falling into the seat opposite her mamam. “Why does she have to be like this?”  
“She is protective, Anna. I’m sure Neville can stand up for himself, he is a Detective inspector after all,” Catherine pointed out, both women surprised when Neville and Camille returned after only speaking for a few minutes. Anna gazed at him imploringly, hoping he wasn’t too rattled. He appeared a little stricken (though not to the point that he’d decided sprinting off into the sunset was a viable option), and took a seat next to her.   
“Everything ok?” She asked.  
“Oh, yeah. I’ve just been told in no un-certain terms what will happen to me if I ever do anything to hurt you.” Neville replied, visibly startled when Camille clunked a bottle of beer in front of him, before handing out more to Anna and her mamam.  
“Here is to a new beginning for you, Anna,” Camille announced, the four of them clinking their glasses together. Anna smiled softly as Neville placed his hand on top of hers, that rested on her thigh, before he squeezed it tightly.   
They were joined later by the rest of the Honore’ Police department. With their relationship now out in the open, it didn’t take long before Ruby was squealing in delight, JP was giving Neville a few hard claps on the back, and Madeleine merely nodded with a smile (having clearly known all along).   
...


	18. Where The Flowers Bloom. Eighteen.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another update for you guys!  
> Not much plot going on in this chapter, got a bit carried away again. Hope you enjoy!
> 
> Jess   
> xxx

Where The Flowers Bloom.

Eighteen.

“These bloody mosquitos are trying to kill me!” Neville roared, standing in the middle of the police station, scratching mercilessly through his pale blue shirt. Anna blinked at him, having only just arrived. She planned to convince him on coming home, as his shift ended an hour ago and he was still doing ‘important’ paperwork. Her lips twitched a little at the sight of him spinning around, clearly being driven mad by the miniscule insects.  
“Yes, I believe all the mosquitoes on this island have formulated a plan to kill just you.” She deadpanned, striding over to Neville and pulling his hands away from his chest. “Stop doing that, you will make them worse,”  
“I can’t help it, Anna,” He said in a defeated tone, before he shot her a curious look. “What are you doing here?”  
“Ruby told me you were still working, and I’d finished my shift so… here I am,”   
“Here you are,” Neville grinned, leaning down to kiss her thoroughly. Anna melted into him, letting out a small moan of satisfaction as he gently bit at her bottom lip in the way he knew she liked.  
“Hmm, I was going to convince you to come home with me…” Anna whispered when they parted, her hands sliding up and over his shoulders. “But it might be more fun to stay here,” Her implication had Neville blushing beetroot red.  
“You mean…? Here? But – but this is where I work and…” He trailed off in thought.  
“Surely, you’ve thought about it, eh?” She looked up at him through her lashes, tone low and husky, knowing it usually rendered him rather malleable.  
“Well… you know the time you stormed in here and yelled at me, during the case?” Neville said, eyes darkening, lips ghosting her ear. “It really turned me on, to be honest. I wanted to haul you onto my desk and…”  
“And what?” Anna asked softly, a pool of heat settling rather decidedly between her thighs.   
“Teach you a lesson. Find all the spots that made you scream out my name…” He smiled into the skin of her neck, her breath hitching as he kissed the delicate spots on her throat, lips trailing downwards to the crook of her shoulder. She clutched onto his shirt with needy fists, one of his hands lowering to grasp her backside. Anna was glad she’d decided to wear a dress, wrapping her thighs around his waist, Neville depositing her onto his desk unceremoniously.  
She let out a little squeak of annoyance when he was suddenly out of her grasp. Neville quickly darted over to the front doors, snapping them shut and locking the wooden panels with a snap. “Don’t want anyone barging in now, do we?” He said before he was straight back upon her. He placed his palms on either side of her thighs, leaning down to look at her. “So, what I am going to do with you, then?”  
Anna fiddled with his tie, eyes on his throat, slowly rising to meet his dilated eyes. “Whatever you want,” She slid the shoulder straps of her dress and bra down, Neville’s jaw going slightly slack before he pulled her to him and kissed her ardently. Anna groaned into his mouth when he cupped her now bare breasts, taking her nipples into his fingers and squeezing. She felt pleasure rip through her body, head lolling back when he replaced his hands with his mouth.  
He knew her body by now. Knew how to elicit such reactions. Neville travelled further down, noticing the rather desperate way she was rocking her hips, falling to his knees to caress the skin of her legs. Anna trembled beneath his touch, lifting her backside so he could slide off her underwear and throw it somewhere over his shoulder. His eyes met hers, fingers tracing the slick hotness at her center, a high-pitched whine sounding from her lips when Neville slid two fingers deep inside.  
“How is that?” He rasped, voice rough like sandpaper.   
“Just… a little bit further… c-curl your fingers down…” Anna rambled. “Ah! God – that’s good…” She cursed, her muscles gripping onto his digits, hips rolling as he moved in and out, hitting the right spots every time. There were bright lights sparking before her eyes, his deep intrusion nothing short of a flood of ecstasy in her very bones. Neville watched her for a few moments, enraptured by her, the very idea curling Anna’s toes until she let out a shriek when his mouth encircled her clit.  
Anna’s eyebrows knitted together, face convoluted as she writhed helplessly. Objects on his desk rattled loudly, a box bouncing off the surface, causing the pens inside to scatter and roll across the floor in haphazard directions. His tongue was doing all manner of obscene things to her clit, taking her higher and higher until his name was a loud cry from her throat. Her orgasm engulfed Anna quickly, body concave as the sudden climax almost took her clean off the desk. Neville held her steady with a firm grip.  
“How was that?” he asked her, though the smug smirk on his lips alluded to his knowing exactly how it was. Anna merely gazed at him dreamily, lids hooded, watching as he rose from his knelt position. She leant forwards, hands fiddling with Neville’s belt, mimicking him by sliding straight down from the desk to repay the favour.  
Anna undid his trousers. He appeared almost painfully aroused, groaning as she freed him from his pants and grasping onto her hair. She ran her tongue from the base to tip, Neville’s tall form shuddering, his hips jerking forwards. God, she wanted to hear him come undone. Anna took him fully into her mouth, not quite reaching all the way along, so using her hand to massage the parts her tongue couldn’t reach. He was as taught as a bow string, fingers digging into her scalp, his grunts and groans becoming far less controlled the faster Anna moved.  
It was when she flicked her tongue that Neville all but lost it. He climaxed quite hard, coming hotly into her mouth with loud strings of ‘oh fuck!’. Anna moaned herself, loving the sound of him losing control. With Neville it was empowering. To make a grown man fold like that, to do something for him after all the attention he had given her. She let him recover somewhat, hands loosening their grip on her skull, cock slackened. Wiping her mouth with the back of her hand, Anna rose with a wicked grin on her face.  
“How was that?” She repeated his earlier question, a dreamy, dazed fog in Neville’s eyes. He enveloped her into his chest, placing a sweet kiss on the top of her head.   
“Perfect.”  
…


End file.
